Wrong Number
by Uchuuwrites
Summary: Peridot wakes up to nudes from a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fic is completely ridiculous and silly and I wrote it for fun. Fun meaning, I did not feel like editing it. There are punctuation errors and grammar errors and I just do not care. This is something I wrote, ran through it to make sure nothing big error wise stuck out, and posted it. I hope you guys like this ridiculously bad idea I had. 

* * *

"Lapis!" Peridot calls out her roommates' name and when she doesn't answer continues to call her name, loudly, in various accents until she answers and comes into her room. "Will you just come here?!" She shouts, trying to untangle herself from her covers before ultimately falling from her bed and her phone clattering to the floor.

"What do you want?" Lapis asks calmly, standing by the bedroom door. "Why are you on the floor?" She raises an eyebrow before taking a bite of the sandwich in her hands.

"Look at this!" She fights her way out of the blankets and grabs her phone before getting up quickly, nearly falling again. She shoves her phone into Lapis' face. "Someone sent me nudes!"

"Woohoo, go you? Should we have a party?" Lapis backs up to take a proper look at the photo, "I mean, she's hot? Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"I don't know who she is! I was taking a nap and all of a sudden-"

"A nap? It's nine in the morning. When did you go to bed?"

"That's not important right now. So, I was taking a nap and suddenly I get a bunch of texts from her."

"Just tell her it's the wrong number but you're willing to hit that if she's into you. So, please get your phone out of my face before I break your arm." Lapis walks out of Peridot's bedroom and continues to eat her sandwich.

"I did!" Peridot follows Lapis into the living room and then back into her roommate's bedroom. I texted back that this was the wrong number when I woke up and she made this rude suggestion that the reason I took so long to text back was because I and I quote, "must have been jerking it to her photos," and so I replied that she was an asshole and-"

"Is this story going to take much longer?"

"Lapis, will you just listen to me?"

"I'm on two hours of sleep and I have to go coach a bunch of brats how to not drown when they go into water. Go tell Amethyst about it, she's in her room."

"Right! She'll know what to do!"

Peridot gets another text from the woman and groans as she leaves the living room and heads off into Amethyst's bedroom. The two have been arguing for the past twenty minutes through text messages and the woman was sending very crude and suggestive messages while Peridot was trying to reason with her. Her name was Jasper and she had gotten the number from a woman at a bar but she was drunk and typed it in wrong. It's how she ended up with Peridot's number in the first place. Same area code, similar phone number but not the person she had met last night.

She doesn't feel that sorry for the woman at all.

Peridot has two roommates and the biggest difference between them is Lapis is apathetic to everything and Amethyst is sympathetic to everyone. The moment someone has a problem, people end up turning to Amethyst because she gives the best advice and will cuddle with you if you ask. If you go to Lapis she will try to give you advice and threaten to perform bodily harm if you keep bothering her. Between the two of them, Peridot has a habit of going to Lapis because she doesn't want real advice she just wants someone to listen to her.

She wants to be right about everything. She can't be right about everything if she goes to Amethyst because Amethyst will tell her she's wrong and try to fix the situation. It's why she sighs going into Amethyst's bedroom to see her roommate still sleeping in bed. "Amethyst, wake up." Peridot demands, taking a pillow from the bed and hitting her in the back with it. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Dude, chill." Amethyst groans. "What do you want?" She turns in the bed and watches Peridot climb up to sit next to her.

"Someone sent me nudes."

"Congratulations?"

"What is wrong with you two?" Peridot rolls her eyes.

"You're the one whacking people to wake them up and screaming."

"I'm not screaming, I'm just…Loudly voicing my concerns." She shoves her phone into Amethyst's face, "look at this."

"Alright, what am I looking at?" She rubs her left eye as she grabs Peridot's phone and skims the messages. "Why are you two texting?"

"I think she's drunk."

"Drunk before lunch? My kind of morning." She scrolls down, "she just texted that you should send her nudes back because you had the honor of looking at hers. She sounds like me."

"Don't applaud her! Tell me what to do!"

"Tell her to make it up to you."

"You want me to tell a stranger who sent me nudes to apologize to me by sending me more nudes?"

"No. That is not what I meant at all but if you want to do that go ahead. Make her buy you breakfast or lunch or eat you out for good measure."

"Amethyst!" She shouts, hitting her with the pillow again.

"How old are you again? Twelve?" Lapis' voice comes from the hallway. "Just ignore her."

"But she's really hot!" Peridot shoves her face into the pillow. "Tell me what to do."

"I'm gonna text her for you." Amethyst sits up and begins to type out the message. "Hey, you are super hot and I am super gay for you so maybe we can hook up."

"I swear if you type that I will kick you out." Peridot's voice comes muffled.

"I'm kidding. I'll just message her that the only way she's getting nudes is over your dead body."

"Creepy." Lapis comes again.

"Will you go to work already?" Peridot calls to her.

Peridot looks up and takes her phone back from Amethyst when it dings again and looks at the messages. "She said we'll have to meet up in person if that's the only way. I have to send her a picture so she knows what I look like."

"Do it. Meet up with her. Then you can yell at her and hit her with pillows instead of me." Amethyst pulls her covers up and lays back down. "Now, if you will excuse me. Go deal with your lesbian mid-life crisis and let me know how it goes."

Peridot climbs out of Amethyst's bed and heads back into her own room, picking up her blankets and tossing them back onto her bed as she goes through photos in her gallery and then her Instagram, trying to find something that makes her look decent. It takes her a little while before choosing a selfie she found of herself and sending it. It was a bad decision and she's aware of it but the woman obviously lived in the same city as her since their area codes were the same and worse comes to worse she knows the woman.

 **Jasper**  
You're a girl? You're cute. How old are you?

 **Peridot**  
I've been told I look and act young

 **Jasper**  
Are you older than me because that is weird as fuck. You look twelve. I'm 22.  
We should totally hook up though even though you look like that.

 **Peridot**  
I can write you a thirty-page essay on why that's a bad idea.

 **Jasper**  
I didn't ask you to write an essay. I asked you to have sex with me. Two totally different things.

 **Peridot**  
You want me to have sex with a stranger whom I only know from the six nudes they sent to me? Pass.

 **Jasper**  
That's your loss. If you change your mind, let me know. ; )

Peridot goes the entire day ignoring Jasper's existence but the images she received have burned into her brain. This woman had a gorgeous body, and the dark skin with those white patches and stripes throughout just made her look so different and unique. Peridot was a big fan of it and it wasn't just because of the weight of her breasts or how her hood peeked out through her wet outer lips. She tries to desperately reason with herself, if it's that bad to text a stranger to meet up whom she only knows through a text or if she should throw caution to the wind and jump at the chance to sleep with her.

 **Peridot**  
If you want to meet up with me. You should probably show me what you look like.  
Your face I mean.  
Not your body.

 **Jasper**  
Give me ten, I'm working out.

She waits longer than ten minutes, a good thirty to be precise and not because she checked her messages every thirty seconds as she waits for a reply. When she does get a message, she drops her phone because Peridot knows Jasper. Maybe not in person but she recognizes the face from a bar Amethyst dragged her to once before.

 **Peridot**  
What do you do for a living?

 **Jasper**  
When someone sends you a photo of their gorgeous face I guess I was wishing you'd tell me how hot I was.

 **Peridot**  
You're such a clod. I've just seen you face before?

 **Jasper**  
I have a twin sister. :)  
She works at the Crystal Gem on the weekends. She's got short hair though and is skinnier.

 **Peridot**  
I see.

 **Jasper**  
Let's get back on the topic of my face. I'm gorgeous, right?

 **Peridot**  
You misspelled conceited.

Peridot takes another look at the photo. The thickness of her hair, the brightness of her amber eyes and the overall sharp features she has are remarkable. It just makes sense with the rest of the shape of her body.

 **Peridot**  
Sure. Why not?

 **Jasper**  
I need to meet you in person to punch you in the face.  
Are you sure you like women?

 **Peridot**  
Very sure.  
I just don't like your attitude.

 **Jasper**  
Sucks for you because I'm great company to be around.  
I'm also great at oral.  
You know, in case you were wondering and were bored or horny or w/e

Peridot doesn't respond because she doesn't know how to answer this woman. She obviously had sent the photos in hoping for reciprocation. Wanting someone to sleep with her and while it was very tempting, Peridot didn't know what she'd be getting into if she did that.

 **Jasper**  
I also don't know your name.  
I also can help you get off over the phone if that's a bit more your style.

 **Peridot**  
Please stop texting me.  
My name is Peridot.

 **Jasper**  
I mean, when was the last time someone called out your name in bed?  
I can get pretty loud.

 **Peridot**  
Good night, Jasper.

Peridot sets her phone down for a second to be greeted by another photo of Jasper. She's dressed in this, a leopard print, body con dress that is far too tight for her with a message that reads, "I'll be at that bar I mentioned if you wanted to meet up."

Peridot ignores the texts and quickly heads to Lapis' bedroom to make her help her pick out an outfit to wear. She was either going to regret this or have the best night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Just remember I did not edit this because it was just a story I wrote for fun

* * *

At last second, Peridot decides to not go out to meet the mysterious woman who has been texting her all morning for several reasons. The first reason was that in her paranoid mind Jasper could be a serial killer or a drug dealer or something equally as bad but she can't think of anything else right now. The second reason was that she couldn't just meet up with a stranger for sex. Well, she could but the entire concept of her doing that seemed completely out of character for her. Not that the option to do so wasn't there, just that she'd be too embarrassed and possibly die from said embarrassment. And the third reason was because she didn't have anything good to wear.

Peridot liked to think she was attractive, most people just called her cute, but when she took off her glasses and went out of the way to style her hair most people thought she was hot. It wasn't as if she didn't have the money to go out and get something sexy to wear, to go to a bar, to meet up with a strange woman and have sex with her either. It's not like she couldn't call up her mother and ask to borrow a dress in production for their modeling line. It was good publicity for the company anyway.

She yells loudly, followed by banging her head against the table she's sitting at to try and stop thinking about it.

"Did she text you again?" Amethyst asks, pulling the chair Peridot is sitting in back to roll it away from the table.

"What?" Peridot replies, rubbing her forehead.

"Did the hot girl text you back after you didn't show up?"

"Oh, no. I mean, I didn't tell her I was definitely going to go so she shouldn't expect much from me in the first place."

Amethyst groans, "how the hell do you pass up the opportunity to sleep with an attractive woman?"

"By being extremely self-critical and filled with self-doubt and anxiety with everything I do and think?"

"Man, that's rough. You know, it's a small city. Maybe you'll run into her somewhere?"

It was almost instantly after Amethyst stopped speaking that Peridot's phone vibrated on the table and she turns around in her chair to grab it. She swipes right on some of her notifications but clicks her messages in which she has received several from Jasper that she must have not seen earlier. The messages were photos again; photos that had a spreader bar pushed in between Jasper's legs, her pussy glistening and slick. Peridot thinks for a second about what it would have been like to get the opportunity to have that shoved into her face, sucking and licking her engorged clit. She snaps back reality as soon as possibly because she can feel her face heating up.

The photo was simply tagged: Missed You.

"I'm not gay enough for this." Peridot says aloud, tossing her phone onto the bed so it's as far away from her possible.

"She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

"You say that as if you know her." Peridot squints, "do you…Know her?"

Amethyst gasps dramatically, "why would you think I had something to do with this?"

"I don't know if that's a yes or no."

Amethyst shrugs, "nah. I really don't know her. It's just cute seeing you all worked up over some sexy lady. I'm going to order some pizza, want some?" Amethyst asks as she leaves the room.

"Sure. I'll just be sitting here with a massive number of nudes with no idea how to reply to them."

"Don't tire your hands out before you eat!" Amethyst calls from the living room.

Peridot peeks over onto her bed a few times before ultimately giving up and shutting her bedroom door before jumping onto her bed. She grabs her phone, scrolling through her text messages again and reading the few messages. "Before you ask, those were for you." She deletes the message. "I had a friend of mine take the photos because you weren't there." It's followed by some frowning faces and a wink. Peridot also deletes that message. She looks back at the photos she has been sent, wondering if it would be a bad idea to follow suit and send a nude in response. Peridot remembers she is the Queen of Bad Decisions, and scrolls through her photos to try and find anything appropriate to send back.

She can't help but think that all the photos she had been sent just minutes ago were taken by someone else. Someone else had this lucky opportunity to see Jasper naked, touch her, and fuck her and Peridot is only a little jealous. Maybe the photo will help? Maybe the photo will give her reason to become a permanent hermit? Maybe she will just get a new phone number and the entire situation will go away? She decides to send a photo, but there is nothing good on her phone so she angles everything in her bedroom perfectly to make the photo good enough to send.

She spends twenty minutes removing different article of clothing and taking photos of herself, sometimes in mirrors against her closet doors. Some of the photos were simple, she'd take off her shirt and run her hand across her stomach, just to feel a little thrill. Then it got progressively sexual, her bra would come off and she'd slip her fingers across a nipple until it had become hard. Then her pants, still in her black boy shorts and slowly becoming rather wet. She likes the photos where she's in the midst of pleasure, fingers pressing just against the fabric against her clothed vulva. If it wasn't for Amethyst knocking on her door she'd continue, but she takes a few photos of herself like this in the seconds she can spare. She's kneeling in front of the mirror, knees apart and free hand slipping underneath the fabric. She desperately wants Jasper to touch her, not just Jasper but anyone who finds her attractive enough. Hell, Amethyst would do at this point.

She cleans herself up, puts on new clothes and leaves her bedroom while scrolling through all the photos she took. The last photo she took is what she sends to Jasper—it's the most seductive one she can find—and she puts her phone on silent to eat right after doing so.

"Do you think I'm trying too hard with this whole Jasper situation?" Peridot asks as she joins her roommate on the couch, being handed a drink and a plate with two pieces of pizza on it.

"Dude, you're not trying at all. Either fuck her or don't." Amethyst replies as she takes a bite of her food. "It's all up to you. I know you're not big on making decisions but you have to pick."

"Can't I just, tease her with the idea we'll hook up and then ultimately drop off the face of the earth?"

"Like I said, it's all up to you."

They watch a movie together, Amethyst goes off to work and Peridot locks herself back into her bedroom with her cellphone. She rummages around in her drawer for a wand, desperately wanting to get over the arousal that's been building up since she took those photos. She checks her messages before she takes off her clothes and see Jasper has sent her thirteen messages. Peridot scrolls through them, deleting the emoticons and reading the rest.

 **Jasper  
** I don't think it's polite to send me nudes in response to my nudes  
Ur not going to tell me how hot I am?  
 **[Picture Message] [Picture Message]**  
You are really hot Now I'm all bummed you didn't come to the club last night :(  
I mean we live close right I could come over  
You could come over  
We could have sex  
Hope you aren't rubbing one off to my photos

Peridot groans, this woman was incredibly annoying but she enjoyed the odd conversation they were having. She'd normally scare people away with insulting them, correcting their grammar or even just because of her indecisive and anxiety filled nature. Jasper was slightly different but Peridot was still sure all she wanted was sex.

 **Peridot  
** I was eating dinner. Would you relax? You're like a dog.

 **Jasper  
** What were you eating because you weren't eating me out

 **Peridot**  
Is all you think about sex?

 **Jasper**  
I mean, yeah. Why?

 **Peridot**  
Where do you live?

 **Jasper  
** I don't have my own place. I'm living with my sister, she lives downtown. I'm guessing you're close to the bar?

 **Peridot  
** I live closer to the beach. I know the bar because my roommate worked there a few years back.

 **Jasper  
** Sweet. So, I should come over is what you're saying.

 **Peridot**  
I do not know you. I don't even know your last name. All I know is you mysteriously got my phone number and have been sending me nudes and suggestive, sexual texts since yesterday.

 **Jasper**  
Yeah, but you also send me a nude. It was very tasteful. 8/10

 **Peridot**  
Will you be serious?

 **Jasper  
** My name is Jasper and I'm an Aries. I like fucking girls and I do amateur porn online for a living. I have my own website if you want a link. : )

Peridot doesn't respond at first because she really wants a link to those videos but doesn't want to seem desperately. Fuck, she was desperate. She taps her fingers on her leg, wiggles her toes as she tries to think of what she should do. Most of her friends would tell her to have sex with the woman, some of her others would be more cautious but she doesn't know what she wants to do. She isn't expecting to hook up with a complete strange, and it's not as if the idea doesn't appease her. She's just afraid of everything that could go wrong and ignores what could go right.

 **Peridot**  
What if we didn't have sex? What if we just hung out?

 **Jasper  
** Netflix and Chill?

Peridot laugh, taking a second to respond again. Jasper seems genuine which was nice compared to the types of people she normally fell for. At least she knew what Jasper wanted.

 **Peridot  
** Yes, but don't come over here expecting anything from me.

 **Jasper  
** Aw, you're nervous  
It's cute  
Send me your address and I can be over in a little

Peridot becomes instantly anxious again, wants to throw her phone across the room and break it just as an excuse to tell her. She doesn't. She somehow builds up the courage to type out the street she lives on, the number of her house, and what's on their lawn—mostly sand—before hitting send.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Just remember I did not edit this because it was just a story I wrote for fun

* * *

Jasper was supposed to come over at six, but a thunder storm and flooding alert causes her to cancel at the last minute. It wasn't that she didn't want to get stuck in a house in the middle of a storm with a hot girl—she made that quite clear in her text—she just didn't want to disappoint her fans who knew she was live streaming tonight. Peridot understood, wants to text her something dirty but stops herself from it. She wasn't planning on having Jasper come over to have sex—even though it seemed inevitable—it was just a test to see if maybe Jasper could be more than a random woman she could sleep with.

Even though the plans failed, Jasper's fix to the problem was for them to video chat. Peridot agrees because she has doubts Jasper who is who she says she is, and maybe it'd be better for them to chat fact to face—even if a computer screen was in the way—than it would be through texting. But Peridot is incredibly nervous, knowing that meeting her over the computer was much simpler than meeting her in person. The only worries now are that Jasper is going to make fun of her stupid—favorite—pair of alien pajama shorts she's sporting, or the glow in the dark fleece blankets she's got herself wrapped in. She gets comfortable in her chair, makes a cup of coffee and answers Jasper's call within a few rings. She breathes, turns on her web cam and is immediately forced to look at a very messy room that she would assume to be Jasper's.

"I'm trying to clean up a little. Give me a sec." Jasper's voice comes on the other end and Peridot blushes. It's such a rough sound and Peridot really likes it. She's not in view of the camera, but a few pieces of lingerie have been gently places onto the dark maroon covers of her bed. As if she was planning on picking what she wanted to wear.

Peridot tries to get a good look at the bedroom but it looks like her laptop she's using is on her bedroom floor and can't make out much besides the clothes crumbled up on the floor. "It's fine, I'll just talk to your bed."

"If my bed could talk it would have stories to tell." Jasper chuckles, and it's deep and throaty and Peridot tries to control herself.

"If my bed could talk it would ask me why I sleep in my computer chair and not on the actual bed." She picks up her mug, warming her cool fingers against the ceramic. The sudden sounds of thunder rumble outside of her house and she can already hear the hail pelting against her windows. "So, tell me again how you got my number?"

"I dialed it wrong? I don't even know what happened to the number itself so I never was able to get in touch with the original person. I mean, I did find someone that night and they were not good in bed."

"So, do you just brag about how amazing in bed you are all night to anyone who will listen, or?"

"I knew you were going to feisty. Too bad I can't see it in person."

Peridot has a second of self-doubt where she realizes, Jasper might never show her face. It might not even be the person in the photos but when she does come into view of the camera, she can see her tying up the mess of white locks and the patches of colorless skin on her skin. She sits down with her back against her bed, pushing some loose hairs out of her way and staring into the camera. Those eyes of hers are piercing through the screen and Peridot gulps. "You seem like you like what you see a little too much." Jasper was a huge flirt, and Peridot knew that from the very few words they've spoken to each other and just the massive amount of texts they have been sending back and forth.

"No." She's completely flustered. She takes a sip from her mug and burns her tongue on the liquid. "I've seen better."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"My friend Garnet! Yeah! She's totally attractive." It's the first person she can even think of who she would want to sleep with. The next person would be Amethyst, but that was a story for a different time.

"Wait, Garnet? Is she a teacher? Dark skin? Afro? Killer body?"

"How do you know that?"

"Garnet and I are like best friends. You know I'm kind of starting to believe someone is trying to set us up." She reaches for something on her nightstand, a silver can and takes a sip before setting it back. "And my sister and I are sort of friends with everyone."

"I asked my roommate that earlier and she claims it wasn't her. Besides, why me? There's no contest here. I'm obvious better looking and far more superior than you are."

"Oh yeah?" She grins.

Peridot can see the reason someone would set them up. Their personalities seem to mash up perfectly together, able to throw concepts off ideas and the other bite back. It's charming, a little scary, and Peridot likes it. She likes being able to talk to someone whom she doesn't scare off after a few minutes of conversation. Sure, she suffered with anxiety but she was very stubborn and opinionated and could easily knock someone down a few pegs given the chance. Jasper seemed like she could just knock someone out.

"You do know my roommates by any chance, do you? I have two, Amethyst and Lapis."

"I don't recognize those names but I can ask my sister. Like I said, we sort of know everyone so if I don't, she does. I could also ask her girlfriend, or any of her girlfriend's other girlfriends.

Peridot just repeats what Jasper says about her sister's girlfriend and shakes her head. She'd need a drink to keep up with that. "So, do you remember who gave you that number?"

"Uh, shit I was so drunk. I don't really remember."

"Well, what did you want to do?" She sets her mug down, wrapping herself more in her blanket.

"Are you cold? Man, if only I was there to warm you up. I mean, I could think of a few ways to do that from here." She notices Peridot shift in her chair again. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm contemplating why you own so much lingerie."

"Well, mostly people request it and I do look hot in it."

Peridot nods in agreement.

"I was going to pick which I wanted to wear tonight, but with this weather I might as well forget it. Maybe I should have just come over. How about I do a show for you? Want to see me put some lingerie on?"

"No." She lies. "Show them to me."

Jasper turns around to grab a hanger off the bed. "This one is pretty plain. It's more like a teddy, but the neckline plunges so it's not very good for moving around in. I do have a garter belt to go with it in my closet though."

"Plain my ass. Do you have anything pink?"

"I can look, why?"

"I just think you would look good in pink."

Jasper gets up from the floor and heads over to the closet, rummaging around and tossing different outfits on the bed. "I have teal?" She stays away from her webcam for a few minutes and Peridot can hear her moving around. "I have bright green, too. Weird. I should probably go through my closet one day." She chuckles, listening to Jasper speak to herself. "You think people would enjoy a fashion show to decide what I should and shouldn't keep."

"You're very conceited, aren't you?" Peridot adds, beginning to doodle in a sketch pad on her desk as she waits for Jasper to decide what she is doing.

"I'm a work of art, babe. Just learn to appreciate me." She speaks as she comes back on camera and Peridot almost falls out of her chair. "This is the only pink I have."

Peridot loses her train of thought as she looks at Jasper through her computer screen. The lingerie she's wearing is a pastel pink, the bra itself is lace with dark splicing in between her breasts in the form of a butterfly. It's the same butterfly on the front of the lace panties she's sporting, colored in with a dark outline and a little ribbon at the top. The band crisscrossing around her waist, and Jasper turns around just to see how they fit against her curves. "Take your hair out." She speaks, flabbergasted at the sight of Jasper.

"Ooh, I like it when you tell me what to do." She replies, as if she's performing for someone on camera. She reaches up into her hair, pulling at the ties in her hair and letting it fall across her shoulders and drop against her waist. Her fingers slide into the mess, straightening it out and untangling any knots. "So, tell me what you want."

"No. This is weird." Peridot drops her pencil and shakes her head, watching Jasper turn around and face the camera."

"Why? A hot woman ready to do anything you ask?"

"No. Because, maybe I thought we'd have a normal—whatever it is that this is—conversation? And not just some weird sexual experimentation?"

"We don't have to do anything sexual. We can just talk. Should I put clothes on?"

Peridot taps her fingers on her desk, "why are you so hot?" She whines aloud and Jasper laughs. "Like, that's all I can think about and I have other, more important things to think about."

"Like what?" Jasper moves her computer from the floor and puts it up onto her bed, laying down in front of it.

"Like, my work?"

"I think about my work a lot, too. Mostly because I'm constantly surfing adult toy review sites, going to conventions, and those annual porn awards."

"Is everything with you sex?"

"It's who I am. Everything that I do with my life is about sex because that's the type of career I want. If it makes you uncomfortable—"

"Is that a stripper pole?" Peridot interrupts her.

"What? Yeah. Want to see me use it?"

"No, not right now. And it's not that it makes me uncomfortable, sex is great and all but I guess I don't think of it as more than some dictionary definition."

"Are you a virgin? Because you come across as someone whose either never had sex or has never had good sex. I could fix that."

"Why am I having this conversation with you?" Peridot picks up her glass and finishes her coffee, making a face at the cool liquid.

"Because I'm a really good listener? I'm studying to be a sex therapist, so when I say that sex is my life-"

"It's your life. I got it."

"Think of this as free therapy with the bonus of an orgasm."

Peridot doesn't respond to her, she sets her cup down and shifts in the chair.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, I was right when I said you've never had good sex. Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"Shut up." She blushes, feeling as if she's suddenly a child again.

"What you need to do is go take a drink of whatever you want. Whisky or rum is usually my choice, and relax. I could probably talk you into an orgasm. You have toys, right?" Peridot doesn't answer her. "You don't have to be on camera either. You can go lay down wherever you're comfortable and I can call you on the phone."

"…Okay."

"Yeah?" Jasper sounds surprised Peridot agreed. "Alright. I'm going to hang up and call you in about ten minutes. Go get a drink, and then lay down and relax. If you work yourself up over this, it won't feel as good."

"Alright. I'll…Go do stuff." She hangs up the call immediately, and internally screams at herself for saying yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Just remember I did not edit this because it was just a story I wrote for fun

* * *

"Relax." Peridot tells herself at least a dozen times in the past ten seconds. Her brain is screaming at her to breathe, to relax, to calm the fuck down and just let it happen. She could tell Jasper no, she could not answer when she calls, she could throw her phone out of her window or pretend she was kidnapped or worse, pretend she was dead. She takes some anxiety medication instead of the drink Jasper recommends and she desperately wants to stop feeling so anxious and afraid and like a child. She must remind herself she's an adult on many occasions but still can't leave her house when people are in the hallway because they'll see her. Fuck anxiety, she tells herself as she heads back into her room and rummages through her drawer.

She had a mixture of toys at her disposal, her favorite one being a dual bullet vibrator. It was something simple that could put direct stimulation around and on her clit and she liked that a lot. She has a bunch of single bullet vibes as well, things she's tried out while looking something a bit stronger and less buzzy than the one before it. Amongst her collection was an eight-and-a-half-inch vibrator, with over seven inches of girth. It was meant to be a gag gift from Amethyst, a joke about her needing to get laid but Peridot's used the toy on more than one occasion and still wishes she could find something bigger to fill her.

She grabs two toys, a curve silicone vibrator and a small bullet for that exact stimulation she knows she wants. She debates between the two before putting the bullet back. A vibrator still could give her the stimulation she was looking for. Her only reason for owning so many toys was because she had such an issue finding something that could please her exactly to her needs. She even kept the shittier toys just because sometimes she felt desperate. The issue wasn't something that affected her when she was with a partner. She's slept with both of her roommates—more than once—and handfuls of other people in her college days and all those people could bring her to orgasm—more than once—but she couldn't on her own. It was too boring, sometimes too stressful, and she could never fully relax on her own.

There's a sudden tinge of regret while thinking about the situation at hand. Maybe she should have just gone to Jasper in the first place.

She thinks far too much about this woman for the two—almost three—days she's known her. She was incredibly attractive, made Peridot incredibly horny, and really didn't have any idea what she was supposed to do. She could have just met her at the bar, but she has never been interested in one night stands since a terrible experience almost a year ago. She's been looking for a real relationship, but has yet to find one because of her inability to interact with people on any level other than zero. She has no social skills, has no idea how she made it through college, and can barely write an e-mail to a client without wanting to tell them to shove it. She's not a people person, her small circle of friends was derived from Lapis living next door growing up and her being best friends with Amethyst. Peridot got shoved into Amethyst's friend circle, and twenty years later here she is with six people on her phone's contact list.

Being a people person wasn't on her daily list of things to do, but Jasper was on that list because she was amazing. Not only in her appearance, but Peridot appreciated anyone she could have a conversation with who didn't get offended two minutes into it. That's all Peridot really wanted in a person: not easily offended. And hot.

She breathes again, takes a sip of water from a bottle at her desk before she moves to lay down on her bed. She still has another minute, wondering if she should back out of it because the entire situation was completely ridiculous. Something in her is yelling at her to throw her phone against the wall and break it, and another part of her wants to see how this situation will play out.

When Jasper calls her she nearly panics, takes a deep breath before grabbing her phone, nearly dropping it on her face before answering. "Hello?" She speaks rather loudly and she can hear Jasper chuckle on the other end. "Shut up."

"Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay?" She groans as if she's in pain.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm in my bed, so I guess." She shrugs as if Jasper can see her.

"Just breathe. Are you laying down or leaning back? That can help you fully relax. Whichever is more comfortable for you." Peridot is about to speak but she doesn't, she decides to pull a pillow down to support her head. "Tell me how you feel." Jasper directs her and she thinks about it for a second.

"Anxious. Terrified. Completely turned on though."

"Your bed is soft, right? I saw it on our video chat and you have so many pillows and blankets. Do you always keep your bed full of them? Do you feel more comforted with that feeling of heaviness? Do you ever feel that way when you touch yourself, Peridot?"

Peridot perks up when Jasper says her name, "it doesn't feel the same. There's something about being with someone that I can't replicate on my own."

"It's much better with a partner, I can understand that. But, you should learn how your body works because it is your body. How will someone like me know what you like and dislike? Just start slowly, are you still wearing your clothes, Peridot?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Good girl." The way Jasper says it makes Peridot's heart feel as if it has skipped a beat. Was she playing a role for her? "Now, tell me what you normally do in bed alone."

Peridot thinks about it, trying to recall how exactly she touches herself in bed at night. It's always rushed and she can never quite finish on her own. She's always so desperate for more feeling and more pressure and trying to explain it to Jasper embarrasses her.

"You don't take the time to pleasure yourself. You work too quickly and are asking your body for too much at once. You need to slow down. Do you use your fingers or something else?" Jasper seems to perfectly understand her which surprises Peridot. She didn't seem like a woman who had issues in any sexual department at all.

Peridot lets out a loud, "hah," before apologizing. "I honestly don't understand how people can get off with their hands. It's like, I'm good at biology and science but that's something I still don't understand."

"Everyone is different. So, you use toys?"

"I own so many because I just can't really find something that does what I'm looking for. Maybe I'm picky."

"You're not picky, everyone has different needs and likes different things. Tell me what you like. What turns you on?"

"You're enjoying this too much." Peridot sighs, not out of disinterest but because of the way Jasper's speaking to her. Her voice is so soft and gentle and much different than how she spoke fifteen minutes ago.

"I wasn't aware that was a crime. I could stop." She teases.

"I would beat your ass."

"Honey, you probably couldn't even reach my ass. I'm at least a foot taller than you are."

"Really? How tall are you? I remember your sister being tall."

"I'm taller than her actually. She's like five-foot nine I think and I'm over six feet. Most girls I date are normally closer to my height but you just look short."

"How do I look short? You've seen like two photos of me."

"You have that petite, small frame, short torso thing going for you. I'm an expert, trust me." Jasper laughs. "So, what do you like?"

Peridot instantly wants to say, 'you', but she feels as if it is too forward and not the answer Jasper is looking for. She doesn't do well watching porn because it's mostly boring and fake. Amateur porn is a bit different, but there's still something about it that makes Peridot uncomfortable, and it might be the heterosexual perspective of people who film and write the stuff. Sometimes she gets some reading done, a good erotica novel might turn her on but it's not enough to orgasm on her own. Some people get off on fantasies, others get off on penetration, but Peridot has no idea how to do anything on her own.

She stutters, "I have absolutely no idea."

Jasper pauses, suddenly thinking this is much harder than she originally thought. "Do you like my pictures?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean, it's not like your photos are unappealing or anything! I just, don't know how to openly talk about stuff like that. My parents didn't exactly want me discussing vaginas and penises during our dinner conversations." She snorts.

Jasper laughs and Peridot falls in love with the sound. "I really wish I could have come over to help you relax." She's been so focused on talking to Peridot that she has yet to focus on the thunder outside, and the rain beating against her windows. The sound is often relaxing to her, good weather to stay under the covers and

"Do I want to know what you wanted to do me?"

"Depends if you have any kinks really. With that pressure you said you're lacking, I'm wondering if you just need to be on top."

"On top of what? You?"

"Fuck yes. I think we're getting off topic though. Let's backtrack. Do you want me to send you more pictures?"

Peridot has issues with that because now all she's thinking about is Jasper eating her out and what her thick tongue feels like against her. "Uhm, you don't have to! I mean—You can do whatever you want but you don't have to."

"Why are you all flustered now? What did I say?"

"Nothing!" Peridot feels so childish suddenly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" She repeats again. "I thought you were going to get me to orgasm but here you are being all conceited and teasing me."

"Because you're just so cute when I do it. But you're right, I did promise that I would help. Why don't you put your phone down for a moment and just take your hands and run them through your hair, press your fingertips or the palms of your hand against your scalp. I know it sounds silly but just trust me."

Peridot puts her phone on speaker, setting it down on the bed next to her and trying to get comfortable in bed first. She resituates her pillows, moves the vibrator on the bed a little farther away—so it doesn't get stuck underneath her—and finally lays back down. She presses her hands to her forehead, pushing back the lose strands of hair from her overgrown bangs. It doesn't feel relaxing to her, fingers slipping through her soft, blonde locks but she presses the palms of her hands against her scalp. She places her fingers against the center of her head, rotating them in circles and moving them down to the base of her neck. It feels a bit odd to her, but at the same time relaxing.

Her hands drop down her neck, trailing across her collarbones and she mentally outlines the floral tattoo over her shoulder. It was a dumb decision when she was eighteen but she now knows it's her favorite part about herself. She feels rather silly as she continues, growing impatient at waiting to touch herself for so long exactly how she wants it. She'd never play these games on her own and would move onto the vibrator against her clitoris if Jasper hadn't been there nagging her to take her time. She suddenly hears Jasper's hum from her phone, "you said you're still wearing clothes, right? Why don't you take a hand and trail it against the cloth of your shirt? Most people don't really think about the simple things when they touch themselves. "Feel the shape of your chest, the dip of your waist, and the curve of your hips. Don't rush how you're feeling because it's important."

Peridot breathes and she does exactly what Jasper tells her to. Jasper was right about how she always rushes herself, tries to make the good feeling come as quick as possible. She likes instant gratification, and waiting for it is tedious but she's willing to do whatever Jasper wants her to do if she keeps talking like that. She drops her hand against her chest, hand lifting slightly and nails curling against her skin. She feels a little uneasy letting her hand slide to the fabric of her tank top, but she can feel goosebumps against her skin as she draws a hand against her breast and presses her palm against it. Even against the fabric there is a softness and her thumb grazes her hardening nipple as she brings her hand further down. Her hand ghosts against the small patch of skin that's showing and it makes her shiver.

"You need to treat your body as good as you want it to treat you. There's a need for control that people have and I know relaxing is hard, but just focus on how you feel. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"I don't…" She starts, "I've just never been good at this."

Jasper shushes her, "relax, don't think."

"That's easy for you to say." She slips her fingers underneath the band of her shorts, running them across her thigh and she can feel the light bruising that's still there from the last time she masturbated. She has a habit of digging into her own skin—or even her partners—during sex. She thinks about Jasper biting her, about being fucked so hard by her that she leaves marks on her body. That's the kind of sex she needs, not whatever this relaxation that Jasper was trying to convince her to do was.

Her fingers slip across the cloth of her underwear and she mentally curses at herself for leaving them on before they began. She's never been a fan of how it feels over cotton—unless she shaves—so she decides to take off her shorts, removing her underwear with it and kicking them to the floor. Being naked was fun for her, it gave her such easy access to her body and she could run a finger in between her lips, parting them and dipping a finger against her entrance. She was wetter than normal and she feels as if she has Jasper to thank for.

"I feel like you're not listening to me anymore."

She laughs, "nope. I can't be patient on my own." She grabs the vibrator from wherever she had moved it to and turns it on.

"Okay, you can do whatever you want but don't come crying to me when I have to scold you for being a bad girl."

"Ooh, what are you going to do to me?" She teases back, pressing the vibrator against her. It takes her a bit of maneuvering to get it exactly where she wants it to. It's always closer to her clitoris, but not directly on top of it because if she isn't properly aroused it doesn't feel as good as it should feel. The vibrations instead trickle down to her clitoris and she feels a million times better than any direct contact can do for her. It's because she's teasing herself, so close to feel intense pleasure but still biting back low moans and gasps because Jasper's listening to her. But it feels good and she is aware it feels good but it's too much, too fast because she can feel something building up inside of her and it never feels the same way an orgasm tends to feel. It's far more intense and she often has to stop herself in the middle of it.

"Don't stop." Jasper speaks, hearing the vibrations of the toy even louder which means she was pulling it away from herself.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Try another position. Try getting on your knees and using something for support. If it's too sensitive, you can position yourself a different way and that's the glory of the human body. Maybe you need a force against yours instead of lying flat."

Peridot whines, moving the vibe from her and turning on her bed. She gets up onto her knees, grabs her pillow and pushes it in between her legs. She instantly feels better, that feeling instantly returning but it's not the one she remembers the last time she had sex. The wetness slipping down her inner thighs does nothing to make her feel that way and she huffs, immediately giving up.

"You okay?" Jasper asks on the other side of the phone.

Peridot lays back on her bed, grabbing her cellphone which had been kicked a bit closer to the edge of her bed in the process. "I told you I can't. I feel like I'm going to but I don't and maybe I'm just expecting a lot more?"

"How did you feel the first time?"

"Exhausted and amazing. Now I just feel irritated and I really need to pee."

"The end goal of sex for most people is to orgasm, but it's not really a goal you should aim for. I know it's nice and feels really good, but sometimes just the experience alone and the feeling of being with someone is just as good for some people."

"Yeah, it'd be way nicer to be able to orgasm though. Just saying."

Jasper laughs, "the good thing about being alone is that when you touch yourself, you can find out what you like and what you don't. Sometimes you might not be able to find that out on your own, because you're skeptical and anxious about doing something wrong. The cool thing is that sex is completely normal and you can go out and find strangers that are willing to explore that with you."

"It's just that I don't feel as good on my own, as I do with someone else. I can't replicate that with a hand or a toy."

"Well, relaxation is one of the most important parts. I promise I will help you with this. I can recommend things to buy and positions to try but if for some reason none of that helps…" She hums, "maybe I'll just have to fuck you instead."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not with the sounds you make, no." Peridot can practically hear her smirk. "I need to finish getting ready for my show. If you want to watch, let me know. I can send over a link."

"Uh, yeah? Okay." She stumbles over her words, "thank you, by the way. Uh, that wasn't weird at all." She laughs awkwardly.

"Well, you are very much welcome. I'll talk to you later, bye Peridot."

Jasper hangs up and Peridot wants to scream into her pillow or just scream at the top of her lungs. She doesn't understand how that just happened, and thinks to herself about how embarrassing the entire situation had become. She waits for five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, it's an hour later and she's still lying in bed. The only thing that gets her out of bed is Jasper's sudden text message which includes a link to her live show.


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot spends an entire month watching Jasper's live shows, her old performances, and even some recycled material she finds on porn sites. She's popular, extremely popular if the questions and donations she gets during her shows have anything to show for it. Peridot wants to watch a live show while Jasper's in it, but she always becomes so nervous and tells Jasper she has work to do or has fallen asleep. Maybe it's because she's already let Jasper listen to her—failed—masturbation attempt. Whatever it was, she needed to accept the fact it happened and move on.

It's hard to move on because Jasper and her still regularly talk. Jasper always tries to convince her to go somewhere with her and Peridot's usually in the middle of a lot of work and doesn't like leaving the house in the first place. Her therapist called it agoraphobia and Peridot called her a fucking idiot. It wasn't a fear, she just had anxiety about being around people she didn't know. There were always people outside of her apartment, and Amethyst often invited people inside of their apartment—which is what bothered Peridot the most—but it's the reason she set up a system. Her bedroom was soundproofed, and if anyone wanted something they had to either text her or press the bell outside of her bedroom door. The bell didn't emit sound, but it does create a bright light over her door.

Her friends hadn't bothered her all day until she was beginning to watch Jasper's Halloween themed videos. This specific one she was a succubus and having sex with an unsuspecting woman and dressed with this tacky cape. Jasper was always dressed in these ridiculous outfits—that Jasper looked insanely attractive in—and spoon fed these terrible lines. Hell, she could write a better porn script than this. But the woman in the video with her is gorgeous right down to the hint of gold in her eyes and Peridot feels as if she needs a break from all the moaning and watching Jasper's fake orgasm on screen. The most she's learned from this video is how to tell if she was faking it. Some videos were real, there was something about how she clenched her lower body and the way her thighs would start shaking. That's what Peridot deduced anyway.

Peridot brings her phone with her into the kitchen, rummages around the cabinets for the coffee filters and grabs the coffee grounds from the fridge. Jasper calls her as she does so, puts her phone on an angle on video chat so they can talk while she brews her coffee.

"Do you need something?" She asks as she grabs her cup from the dishwasher.

"Nope." She chuckles, and Peridot rolls her eyes at her. "I'm at the airport so I assumed you'd want to say goodbye to me face to face."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Skinny is coming, too. She wants to watch me fail at a surfing competition."

"I didn't know you surfed. But I guess it makes sense with that weird porn you did about the surfing lessons."

"Fuck, how far back are you watching?"

Peridot shrugs, "I got interested. From a scientific-"

"Please don't do weird scientific statistical shit while watching my videos."

"So, you don't want to know what I discovered? Okay then…" She goes back to making her coffee, black with a little bit of milk which makes Jasper make a face at her. "I know you like your sugar with a little bit of coffee but I'm not you. When does your flight leave?"

"We're supposed to be boarding now but they haven't called our flight. I don't even know why I took such an early flight, By the time I get there it'll be like nine at night."

"Yeah, but don't forget the time difference. It'll actually be three in the afternoon."

"Fuck." She laughs, looking away from her phone to talk to someone. She moves some things to let them sit next to her and immediately comes into Peridot's view when Jasper moves her phone. "What did you buy me?" She asks her and Peridot rummages through the fridge while they talk. When she looks back at the camera, Jasper's drinking some sort of cold coffee drink and Peridot makes a face at her. "If you want to go make faces, masturbate on camera and let me watch."

Skinny laughs and Peridot immediately feels embarrassed. "I would watch it." She replies. "You two should definitely meet because I either need Jasper's room to be soundproof or her to move out somewhere else."

"I'm looking for apartments and you aren't home at night when I do my videos."

"Look faster. I can't bring my girlfriend over without her talking about wanting to film us fucking because of you."

"Hey, don't knock it. You'll be surprised what turns—"

"You two do realize you're in public." Peridot interrupts them, and Jasper looks back at the screen. "Like, a public place where people can hear you talking about sex and porn."

"I mean, Jas made our grandparents cry when she was seven." Skinny tries to tell the story and Jasper tries to stop her with a lot of hand movements that make her drop her phone. She still hears the story as Jasper picks her phone up and looks back at the camera with a sigh. "She told them she wanted to watch porn because they told us porn was for adults when we were children. Jasper REALLY wanted to be an adult. So, she cried for like an hour and threw a tantrum because they wouldn't let her watch it."

Peridot starts laughing. "I am so glad I don't have siblings."

"It's worse when you have a twin." Jasper huffs.

Skinny smiles. "I can't wait to meet your little girlfriend and tell her all of the fun stories of us growing up."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Eh, not yet." She shrugs. "Say goodbye though because we need to board."

Jasper rolls her eyes and looks back at Peridot, "I'll talk to you when I get there." She smiles, and Peridot ends the call before setting her phone back down.

Peridot has only known Jasper for six weeks and the concept of having her as a girlfriend seemed terrifying to her. This was not because Peridot was unable to have a successful relationship, but because this woman's world was so very different from her own. Jasper's life consisted of maintaining her online persona through masturbatory and other sexual activities, the people she spent time with were sexual partners and friends in the same industry that she was, and her separate school life. Peridot was much different, and her life only consisted of her freelance work, gaming and her attempts and staying in touch with her father who lived overseas in Korea. She is not sure if her and Jasper could have ever had a relationship that was anything but sexual. She doesn't want to think about it because she's still happy in the beginning stages of this blossoming relationship with her.

Her phone chimes and she picks it back up, looking at a picture of Jasper and her sister that she had been sent. She chuckles while setting her phone on her desk and heading back into the living room when she hears a knock on the front door. She panics immediately because she has never been one that is good at social interaction, but she opens the door anyway and is greeted by a delivery man. At first she is confused because she doesn't normally order things to her home due to this interaction but maybe it belongs to one of her roommates and if she doesn't answer it she'll have to pick up the package eventually. She mentally debates this as she hears footsteps outside of the door and a brief chat before the front door opens and Amethyst walks in. Crisis adverted.

"You can leave it on the floor." Amethyst speaks to the delivery man and allows him into their apartment, putting down two boxes on top of one another and bringing out a board to sign. "She'll sign it for you."

Peridot can feel her heart racing as the man comes over to her and she takes the board from him, panicking and writing her name in Korean before handing him the board and returning quickly to her room. She whines as she lays on her bed and Amethyst enters moments later with the boxes.

"Dude, what's wrong?" She asks and Peridot whines louder in response.

"I don't like dealing with people."

"You deal with Jasper pretty well."

"Yeah, but if I met her in person I would positively die. My heart would race so quickly, I would completely dissociate from my body and just die. Right there. I should start writing my will just in case."

"And you call me melodramatic." She rolls her eyes and watches Peridot sit up. "What did you order?"

"Nothing. I have absolutely no idea what's in those boxes." She looks down at them before getting up to grab her box cutter from her desk. "Unless my mom sent me something, but she usually lets me know ahead of time." She grabs the top box and sets it aside onto her bed and focuses on the larger. She opens it, looking inside to a lot of bubble wrap and tissue paper. She grabs one item and unwraps it, instantly dropping it onto the floor when she realizes what it was.

"Is that a dick?" Amethyst raise her eyebrow and Peridot bends down to pick it up and sends the package onto her bed. It was a in fact a dildo. "Who the hell sent you a bunch of sex toys in the mail?" She looks in the box herself, grabbing a large white box with blue lettering. "Dude, this is that wand vibrator thing. It's super expensive and-"

Peridot takes it from her and puts it back into the box, "please stop." She grabs her phone from her desk, crossing her legs as she sits down in her chair and angrily sending a text to Jasper. She gets a response in less than a minute that simply reads, "I'm surprised you got it already. I just mailed it out yesterday."

"I'm going to kill you." Peridot speaks what she is typing. "I can't believe Jasper sent me something like this." She groans. "Is Lapis at work?"

"Yep. She has class after until nine."

"And you're going to work, right?"

"Yeah I'm scheduled for ten and then I'm hanging out with my cousin after."

"So, I can either sort through this mess and give you guys most of it, or send it back."

"Sort it. I want gifts." Amethyst nods and Peridot laughs. "I mean, even if you don't end up dating her in the future or never speak to her again you still have like, a few hundred dollars' worth of some nice stuff."

"Okay. I'll go through it, but I'm doing it alone. No bothering me or making crude remarks."

"Aw, okay. I'm going to take a shower and then head out so I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

Amethyst leaves Peridot's bedroom, shutting the door behind her and Peridot whines again.

It's not like Peridot was not interested in other sexual toys or experimenting, but the way Jasper went all in and sent her these things. She squints as she pulls all the packages out of the large box and goes through them. Her bedroom floor has a mix of plastic packaging and paper cutouts by the time she is done, and then she organizes the toys on her bed. There's a large wand vibrator that Peridot has seen before and of course has wanted. It has a firmer head and Peridot plugs it in to test the vibrations and can feel her hands getting numb just holding it. She sets it aside for now. Next to it is a smaller, pearl colored vibrator that has a weird material she's not sure she is fond of. There's a much larger, green vibrator next to it that Peridot likes because of the coloring, a mixture of bullet vibrators, an anal plug with a tail, and two sets of Kegel balls that she shudders thinking about.

Outside of the sex toys themselves, there's a blindfold, a pair of handcuffs that are not the same as the cheap ones she's seen in stores before—Peridot believes these are handcuffs of a real police officer—and a set of keys, different lubrication and a few edible ones, and the last thing in the box is different gels for the clitoris, nipples and g-spot. She feels like her room is becoming a sex shop. She organizes all the items and puts what she is keeping in the drawer with her other toys and puts the rest into the box and shoves it into her closet. She takes a nap afterwards. The nap turns into her sleeping and watching Netflix off and on for the next three days.

She wakes up to her phone ringing and its Jasper trying to video chat with her. She grumbles and answers it, "what do you want?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah." She yawns, moving to lay onto her back. She hits the second box she forgot to open with her foot and knocks it onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you I was going to send you something. But, I figured if you're having issues there was nothing wrong with experimenting with a bunch of different stuff. Lucky for you, my bedroom is practically a sex shop."

Peridot chuckles, "that's what I was thinking when I was opening everything. Did you buy all this for me?"

"Well, I only bought one thing. I have a lot of doubles and triples of different toys because I get sent them by companies and subscribers."

"Must be nice." She yawns again, taking her hand to her eye and rubs it. She hates waking up from naps because she always feels so much more tired than she was before. "How is Hawaii?"

"It's good. We're going out to dinner in a little, it's almost eight."

"Wait…What time is it here…?" She swipes her phone down and notices that it's almost one in the morning.

"When did you go to sleep?"

"I don't remember. I was watching Law and Order."

"Did you get your work done?"

"No. I got distracted. Are you wearing a swimsuit?" She squints at the screen and notices the straps of the suit.

"Mhm." She grins. "I prefer one-piece bathing suits."

"That sounds hard to believe."

"I know, right?" She shakes her head, "I was just calling to see how you were. You didn't answer any of my texts so I thought you were still mad…"

Jasper cares about how she feels? She's rather shocked at that fact. "I'm not mad, I just want some warning next to you decide to send me a few hundred dollars-worth of sex toys."

"Not just sex toys though."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not get the second box?"

Peridot sits up and looks down on the floor where she knocked the second box to. "Oh. I forgot to open it." She sets her phone down and reaches down to grab the box and set it on her bed. This box is a bit easier to open and she rips the tape from the box and pulls open the box to reveal another box. Oh joy. She pulls it from the cardboard and sets it onto her bed. It looked like a t-shirt gift box. She looks down at her phone and notices Jasper had hung up the call. Now she's incredibly curious what is in this box.

She pulls the tape from the cover of the box and tosses it on the floor, introduced with a business card that's lying on top of tissue paper. "Custom made lingerie…" She reads from the card before lying back onto her bed and groaning. She really wants to kill Jasper now.


	6. Chapter 6

Peridot does not know how she found someone like Jasper amongst all the other women in the world. Jasper was someone who easily embarrasses her, and at the same time makes her incredibly turned on. The embarrassment was something she could easily live with—thanks to her roommates and her anxiety—but being in a situation where they have never met up, despite living so close to one another, was something her constant sexual frustration could not be satisfied by. This was regardless of the amount of sex toys she now owned thanks to Jasper. The package itself made the embarrassment and desires even worse.

She waited a day to process the mail she received and tries calling Jasper but she was only responding through text messages. Something about how she was with her family and would only be able to respond every so often. The first text Peridot sent her was a very long message about how inappropriate it was to send her a package, followed by several individual text messages of her asking Jasper to respond to her, but none of that seemed to work because Jasper was not answering her. Peridot's last hope was to send a nude—which was something Jasper often inspired her to do—just to get her attention for a moment.

 **Jasper**  
I'm at dinner.  
Please stop.

 **Peridot**  
No.

She sees Jasper is typing and waits for her to respond before sending more messages. All she wants is an explanation for all these packages and toys that she is not even sure she wants to use.

 **Jasper**  
Are you mad?

 **Peridot**  
Not really. I just want an explanation

 **Jasper**  
I have a bunch of unused stuff that I get from fans and companies to test out and review and I have a lot of doubles and triples of some things that I really like, or I think would suit you for what you need. Happy?

 **Peridot**  
No.

Since when do you review sex toys?

 **Jasper**  
Ooh, you don't know about my review blog?  
But hey, if you use that wand one let me know what you think.

 **Peridot**  
I'm not going to try these!

 **Jasper**  
Doubt it.

 **Peridot**  
And don't tell people about me on your blog!  
That's weird.

 **Jasper**  
Eh, too late.  
But, I'll text you later. Survive until then.

Peridot wants to kill Jasper at this point. She wants to find out where she is, go there, and strangle her because this is all too much for her. She has gone through all the packages and opened a few of them but the things that were too small, or weird looking had gone to her roommates. The other items she kept were; the strap on, the bondage gear which she hid in her closet, two of the anal plugs and a few vibrators, and of course the wand that Jasper had mentioned in her text.

She assumes it's a knock off a knock off because it resembles several wand toys she has seen from scrolling on the internet and she is sure Jasper has one like this that she had used in a video. She's skeptical about the toy because it isn't insertable, the head is wide and rounded and the same size as the palm of her head. The main difference is that this had to be plugged in compared to the battery-operated toys Peridot had often used. She decides to plug it and turns the wheel up to the highest setting; the sudden speed startles Peridot and she drops the wand from her hand and it falls onto the floor. It rattles as it vibrates against the floor and Peridot leans down to pick it up, turning it off and unplugging it to clean the head. If one thing Peridot likes is harsh vibrations, things that have more of a rumble than a buzz and instead of directly against her clitoris she likes the sensation around it instead. She's always been a bit picky when it comes to what turns her on and what the best way to get herself to orgasm; and it might be why she struggles so much with it.

When she finishes cleaning it, she checks her phone which has a link Jasper sent her to her blog. She thinks about checking it out later and sends Jasper a text, "interesting toy you sent me." Before immediately getting a text that tells Peridot to show her how interesting it is. Peridot knows that Jasper means she wants a picture of Peridot using the toy or something of that nature, but Peridot feels a bit more confident and thinks something like a video might be better suited for this toy. The vibrations were something she liked much more than other vibrators she already owned, and at the same time she can make Jasper embarrassed and horny around her family. It was a win-win in Peridot's opinion.

She spends a good thirty minutes looking at Jasper's videos on her website, a newer one was from a live cam just a few hours ago. Jasper swore she was going to not do any videos while she was on her trip, but sometimes she wasn't able to hold back from wanting to show off. This video was specifically her on the beach and she was simply rubbing tanning lotion onto herself. Peridot found it incredibly odd that people paid her just to do simple things, but it helped that she was ridiculously attractive. She gets a text from her roommate that they're covering a shift and won't be home until later tonight, and then a text from Jasper when Peridot doesn't answer her last message.

 **Jasper**  
Now I can talk.

 **Peridot**  
I'm busy now.

She was not actually busy. Lounging around her bedroom in a t-shirt and panties, while scrolling through Jasper's blog wasn't the most productive thing she could have been doing.

 **Jasper**  
What are you doing?

Peridot has several options of what she can say; the first would be telling Jasper what she was actually doing, the second would be telling Jasper how she was about to record herself masturbating with this vibrator, and the third was to lie. Jasper texts her again before she has time to respond, it is a photo of her shirtless by a pool. That helped Peridot a lot. She can feel the fluttering down below almost immediately.

 **Peridot**  
Currently admiring your bosom.

 **Jasper**  
Good thing I didn't send you a photo of my derrière then, grandpa.  
Seriously, what are you doing?

 **Peridot**

I'm awfully busy now. Please try again in one hour.

 **Jasper**  
You better be masturbating or I'm going to be seriously upset.

I mean it.

 **Peridot**  
You're cute.

Peridot stops texting Jasper and puts her phone on her mini tripod near her bed and angles her phone until it is facing the bed. She then plugs the wand back in and sets it down on her bed with a bottle of lube [just in case] she pulls out from her drawer. She is known for having bad habits during sex, not using lube when she should be and waking up incredibly sore and uncomfortable in the morning. For vibrations this strong she wants to make sure she is as wet as possible and knowing she is about to do this on camera does not make it any easier. At first it feels like she really is putting on a show and tries to remain calm during this. In the back of her mind she wonders how Jasper does this every day, stripping for strangers and touching herself for them on camera. Even the videos she shoots on her own are a masterpiece, although Peridot might be a bit biased. Peridot has never even done anything as wild as that in her life. So, recording this video and sending it to Jasper might be the wildest thing she has ever done if she doesn't count the drunken threesome with her roommates.

When she is ready she hits record and moves to sit in the center of her bed on her knees.

She does not pay much attention to the camera in her room, but she was not lying when she told Jasper she was bad at this. She often found the slow process of touching her self above the waist boring on her own, and only found true pleasure when she was with another person. But for Jasper, she was willing to try and experiment more than she has in the past. This meant using those toys Jasper had sent her and embarrassing herself for the sake of sex. Although, she feels less embarrassed than the last time she did this. Maybe it was because Jasper wasn't on the other end of the phone and speaking to her. Her voice was far too distracting.

Touching herself was always annoying because she was not as sensitive on the places she thought she should be. She knows this because as she trails across the fabric of her shirt and presses her hands against her clad breasts she doesn't feel much. Without the invention of sex toys, she is sure that she would die without ever being able to reach orgasm on her own.

She reaches her hands to the collar of her shirt and tugs it up over her head in a swift movement, dropping her shirt to the side of her. Her hands drop back to her breasts, and for a moment she imagines Jasper is the one touching her. Her fingers pinch at her nipples roughly, pulling and twisting until Peridot elicits the softest of moans from the pain. She keeps one hand on her breasts and the other slipping down to the hem of her panties. One thing she knows about herself is she has never been a fan of fingers stroking her, but she wants to see how wet she is from watching Jasper's videos. She keeps her hands on the outside of her panties, fingers pressing in between her lips and the fabric beginning to dampen slightly at her fingertips.

She is suddenly desperate to try this vibrator and brings her fingers up to pull down her black panties. She pulls them down to her thigh and lies back to pull them the rest of the way down. They slip off her foot and onto the floor as she situates herself on the bed, moving pillows behind her and spreading her legs. She picks the vibrator up next to her, flipping the wheel slightly into the on position and feels it whirl to life in her hand. Even on the lowest speed the toy is still intimidating, it rumbles against her skin when she takes the toy and slides the head across her inner thighs.

Peridot knows that she is impatient, she absolutely hates waiting for anything, so the longer she deprives herself the more frustrated she becomes. Without someone to hold her down and really tease her and make her wait, make her beg, she finds it hard to control her impulses to turn the toy to full power and leave it against her clitoris until it hurts. But she keeps the power low, moves the head of the toy from her inner thighs to her outer lips. She slides the toy against herself, back and forth until it slips in between her lips and coats itself in her wetness. The moment she feels the sudden vibrations against her hood—even at those low settings—she arches up ever so slightly and it only encourages her to turn the wheel up even higher.

She directs these harder vibrations around her hood, angling them down against her clitoris and with the right angle she finds herself panting at the sensation. She moves the vibrator slowly against herself, hips rocking up against the vibrations until her panting becomes rhythmic, turning into soft moans as she feels the orgasm building inside of her. She clenches against the round head of the toy, her free hand digging into the skin of her inner thigh as her head arches back and she comes. It takes a moment for her to focus again, listening to the sound of the vibrator splattering against her before she remembers to turn it off. She tosses the toy to the side of the bed, relaxing for a moment and trying to regulate her breathing. She suddenly can't because she remembers her cellphone was recording her and she rushes off her bed—nearly tripping—to grab her cellphone and turn off the video.

Knowing she recorded herself makes her embarrassed but knowing that something Jasper recommended her gave her an orgasm made her embarrassment even worse. She saves the video and lays on a dry spot of her bed, checking her messages and Jasper's feed from her trip. More pictures of her in bikinis which did not make her feel any better about still being horny. She brings up Jasper's messages and notices she has an unread message from her.

 **Jasper**  
You better be doing something important.

 **Peridot**  
Why?

 **Jasper**  
Because I was lonely.

 **Peridot**  
Sure you weren't bored? Isn't it super late there?

 **Jasper**  
Everyone is asleep, and I am wide awake.

 **Peridot**  
Give me like twenty minutes to edit a video and I'll give you something to make you less bored.

 **Jasper**  
I'm intrigued.  
Better be a sex tape.

 **Peridot**  
Never mind.  
No video for you.  
Good night, Jasper. Go to sleep.

Peridot sets her phone aside and gets up from her bed to start changing her sheets. She wants to send Jasper that video, right after she edits it up to make the embarrassment a bit easier on her. Even then, she still is not sure if she could face Jasper after sending her the video. She tries to keep herself calm, focuses on cleaning up her sheets and herself before thinking about that video again.


	7. Chapter 7

Peridot does what no one—including herself—expects her to do. She edits the video and sends it to Jasper at three in the morning when she is hyper focused due to the six shots of espresso and four cups of coffee. The reason for this is her mother called her and asked her to revamp her website in three days. This means she has spent three days without any sleep, catering to every whim her mother, and her mother's assistant had for the site. Some of it were just impossible tasks, but the short notice and the amount of time it would take her to get it done allowed her to double her normal rate and make her mother pay her more. While she did not rely on money from her mother to help pay her rent, she did appreciate that the woman paid her instead of declaring it a "favor" like she had tried to do in the past.

This work also helps her ignore the fact that Jasper hasn't messaged her after she sent the video, and it was becoming an overall theme where she and Jasper did not speak as much since she came back from her trip to Hawaii. Peridot tries not to catastrophize about the situation because she hadn't been updating her blogs or her site, and assumes it was a personal manner and she needed some time to herself. She tries not to think about it, focuses on finishing the job her mother assigned her and then decides to sleep for sixteen hours after the job is done.

After another day of Jasper not responding to her, she begins to mope around in the living room where she rarely ever goes. She takes up the entire couch, whining when one of her roommates walks by and marathoning reruns of Law and Order as if she has not seen the series a hundred times. She does this until she gets a ping on her phone, noticing Jasper has updated her site with a new video of her riding some thick dildo on the bathroom floor. Peridot grumbles, dropping her phone onto the floor and groaning again.

She does not move from this position until Amethyst comes up from work and she threatens to sit on Peridot if she doesn't make room for her. Peridot sits up, tugging her blanket around her head and whining again. "Lapis?" Amethyst calls out and the girl appears from their bedroom. She points to Peridot and Lapis shakes her head.

"She's being a overdramatic. She has been laying on the couch and whining for the past few hours."

"Says the girl who shaved her hair off because she thought she had a receding hairline." Peridot responds, muffled under the blanket.

"You did what?" Amethyst asks with a snort. "I thought you said you shaved your hair because you damaged it from chlorine and dye?"

"Nope." Peridot pulls her head out from the blanket. "We were like fourteen and she panicked one day because her dad's hair started to look different and she thought it would happen to her. So, she grabbed a pair of clippers and shaved her hair."

"That. Is. So. Hilarious." Amethyst starts laughing until Lapis comes over to her, staring at her which makes Amethyst clear her throat. "I mean, it is totally reasonable. Yeah. That's what I meant." She watches Lapis sit down on the recliner. "So, what exactly is your issue? What are you being overdramatic?"

"I'm not!" Peridot grumbles.

"She actually told me her life was over because Jasper hadn't messaged her today." Lapis says as she picks up her book from in between the arm of the chair and cushion, opening it up to the bookmark and beginning to read it.

"She's messaging me but since she got back from her trip we just haven't been talking as much. She responded to my message this morning, and then I sent her a text and a video and she hasn't answered."

"When was that?"

"I told you already! It was this morning."

"No, dumbass. When did she get back from her trip?"

"Like, three weeks ago?"

"Did you try sending her nudes? That always works for me." Amethyst says as Lapis shoots her a look, "I mean, I hear it works for people."

"You two are weird." Peridot says, picking up her phone from the ground before heading back into her bedroom. Amethyst ends up following her. "Leave me alone."

"Why don't you do something instead of being cooped up inside all day? We can go out for drinks or something."

"Pass. I'm going to pick up some coffee from the bakery and maybe some cupcakes and eat them while I wallow in my sadness." She slips on a pair of jeans and a sweater before shoving her phone and wallet in her back pocket.

"Wait, can you bring me back a donut? Jelly?

"I guess." She shrugs.

Peridot is not specifically sad about the fact Jasper has not been responding to her, because she has but it just was not in the frequency she was used to. And what was worse was, Jasper had not responded about the video Peridot had sent her. It was why she continued to look at her messages and whine around the house.

She leaves her apartment, walking down the block to the next street over where a bakery had recently opened. It was better than walking to the nearest coffee shop which was a twenty-minute walk and there were always so many people on the way there. This was simpler, an in and out sort of situation where she only had to converse with the person taking her order and then she would be home within minutes. She mentally routed the amount of time it took her to get there, get what she needed, and get home. It wouldn't take more than eight minutes, except she notices someone coming out of the shop on her way to the door. If Peridot was not aware that Jasper had a sister, she would assume it had been Jasper because of the resemblance.

"Jasmine?" Peridot questions, swearing at herself internally because she was sure the woman had no idea who she was in the first place. Outside of the two being twins, their sizes were quite different because Jasper had a larger build, longer hair, and had been a little taller than her sister—or so Jasper says—and the way they spoke was also very different.

She turns around with the woman she is with, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms. "Skinny." She corrects Peridot, "but who's asking?"

It takes Peridot a minute to recognize the woman she was with. She was curvy and tall, long hair, dark brown eyes that reminded Peridot of Amethyst…Which makes sense, since this woman was Amethyst's cousin. Thanks to Amethyst, Peridot unfortunately knew all her siblings and cousins, no matter how rowdy they might be. This specific one was Jay, the oldest, tallest, and overall easier to get along with compared to the others.

"Hey, Peridot! What's up?" Jay walks over to her and Skinny follows her.

"Nothing. Amethyst wanted a donut mostly." She shrugs.

"Wait, is this the Peridot that Jasper?" Skinny does not finish her sentence and Jay nods. "Wow, shorter than I thought." She pulls out her phone, "I'm texting her about this."

"Is that necessary?" Peridot asks.

"Yes. Do you know what she did the entire vacation? Text you, call you, talk about you. I'm honestly glad you don't hang out in person because I am sure it would be even worse."

"Is she awake?" Peridot asks, trying to not focus on the fact Jasper hasn't messaged her yet today. She pulls her phone out and pulls up their conversation. When she does, she notices the video had an error and wasn't able to send.

"She went out to do some shopping and probably left her phone at home. She's been busy all week planning for our parent's anniversary party. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Uh…" Peridot thinks about it, resending the video and watching it until it has the 'delivered' notification. She puts her phone into her pocket, "I'm going to visit my step-mom and her girlfriend."

"Where?"

"Ocean Town?"

"I'm going to send you an address, the date and time and I want you to come to a Christmas party. Mostly because if I do this I won't need to buy Jasper a present."

"I'm pretty sure you still need to get her something." Jay chimes in and Skinny laughs.

"I let her live with me and living with me is a gift of its own." She hands Peridot her cellphone, "give me your phone number."

"Okay?" Peridot takes it, feeling awkward and confused about the entire conversation. She types her phone number in and before she can hand it back to Skinny, the woman stands closer to her and takes it. "What are you doing?" Peridot was trying not to panic over the situation. She could not explain what the problem was, but she just felt bombarded with this strange meeting.

"We need to take a picture together for your contact photo." She opens her camera and lifts it up to take a photo of the two of them together. Peridot is positive the look of confusion is apparent on her in the photo. She honestly just wants to go home, hide under her covers, and pretend she never ran into Skinny.

"I'm going to go…" Peridot speaks and Skinny steps away from her. "Amethyst is going to start texting me that she's starving if I don't hurry up. Text me about the party." Peridot gets away as soon as she can, entering the bakery and trying to breathe before getting into the line. She just felt overwhelmed with meeting Skinny, she was one step closer to meeting Jasper and one step closer to whatever their relationship was becoming.

She spends the allotted time inside of the bakery, ordering a few pastries and the largest cup of coffee she can before leaving and heading back to her apartment. She is gone much longer than she wants to be and when she is finally home again she drops everything on the coffee table, grabs her blanket and turns back into a cocoon on the couch. She notices her roommates are still in the same position that they were when she left and Amethyst had changed the channel from her reruns to wrestling.

"What happened?" Lapis asks, still reading her book on the recliner.

"Why can't I go anywhere without running into people? Why am I a people magnet?"

"Who'd you run into?" Amethyst asks, flipping through the channels on the television before spotting the bag and grabbing it to find her donut.

"Jayla and Jasper's sister."

"What they want?" Amethyst asks with her mouth now full, coming to sit next to Peridot again.

"I was too busy being uncomfortable to ask that question." She wiggles her hand free to grab a cookie from the bag. "We should get drunk."

This piqued Amethyst's interest immediately. "That's what I was saying! Man, I'm going to get dressed and go buy some drinks." She gets up from the couch, heading to her bedroom.

"I'm going with her." Lapis sighs. "Can't leave her alone with liquor. Do you want anything specific?"

"Jasper to text me back." Peridot whines as she lays down on the couch.

"You're pathetic." Lapis rolls her eyes as she leaves the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

It takes Peridot eight shots of vodka and a bottle and a half of wine before she can confirm that she is drunk. At first it is awful because the burning in her throat takes a while to go away, but then it gets better because she has been told she is a talkative drunk and much more relaxed with some alcohol in her system. But it gets worse because sometimes she does not stop talking and tells people secrets that are supposed to stay secret. These secrets include the real first time Amethyst almost got arrested and the time Lapis snuck into the pool at her old high school to skinny dip with a girl she was dating.

It wasn't just the secrets she would spill, she also took it upon herself to explain the plots of movies which are completely erroneous and would spout nonsense the more she drank. Now she was somewhere in between the secrets and storytelling, and that is when Amethyst took Peridot to her bedroom and had her lay down before returning to her own. But leaving Peridot to her own was not the brightest idea because she was refused to go to sleep and refused to stay quiet even if she was just talking to herself. She lays like this for an hour or two, but then, Peridot has an idea and she rummages around for her phone in each pocket of her jeans until she finds it. Her battery has died, and she whines, rolling off her bed and going over to her computer. She turns it on and searches for Jasper's name on her friends list. It takes her a moment until she finds it, clicking call and spinning around in her chair as she waits for an answer.

It rings for at least a full minute before Jasper answers on the other end. She had clearly been filming or had just finished filming because of the maroon push-up bra she was sporting and the way her hair had been curled and draped around her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asks, the tone of her voice rather seductive.

Peridot shakes her head before dropping it onto her desk.

"You okay?"

"I'm drunk."

"Why don't you get a glass of water and lie down?" Jasper instructs, getting up from her bed and picking out some clothes from her closet to change into. She unclips her bra, tossing it onto a pile of clothes before slipping on a plain shirt. She can hear Peridot speaking through the video, some nonsense about her roommates and when she lays back down on her bed she notices Peridot is sitting with her legs over the arm of her seat now.

"You wanna hear a story?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Noooope."

"What's the story?"

"I forget," she stretches her arms up and hits her elbow on the desk when she brings them down. She whines, holding her arm against her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing up some solo filming. I really should let you get some sleep." Jasper reaches for her cellphone from the charger on her bed. "When did you text me?"

"Uhm…" She tries to remember but the only thing she can remember is how hungry she suddenly is. "I'm going to get some cookies." She climbs out of the chair, tripping and falling but making her way back up rather easily. She's only gone for a few minutes, grabbing the box of cookies and chips, along with an energy drink she spots on the counter before coming back into the room.

"I advise you to stop whatever it is you are doing and go to sleep." Jasper tells her again when she comes back onto the chair.

"No." She pouts.

"How come?"

"I missed you." She frowns, eating another cookie from her box. "Hey! Hey…Hey Jasper?"

"Yes?" Jasper tries incredibly hard to keep her composure, but she wants to start laughing.

"Do you know Jay?"

"You realize my nickname is Jay, right?"

"Amethyst says it's Sugar Tits." Peridot shrugs.

That does it for Jasper and she suddenly starts laughing at the unexpected response. "Do you mean Jayla?"

Peridot nods, "yeah. I know her, and I know you and I know Jasmine and I know me!"

"Do you now? How do you know my sister?"

"She gave me her phone number and then invited me out to a party."

Jasper watches Peridot shove two cookies into her mouth and shakes her head. "Hold on a minute."

Jasper climbs off her bed for the second time, but this time she leaves her bedroom and goes into the living room where her sister has been. The layout of their apartment was small, but it was all Skinny could afford when she first moved out on her own. Jasper offered to buy them a bigger place, but there was a charm to the loft that Skinny had been a fan of. At the end of the day, Jasper was still planning on moving out one of these days. After her loans were paid off and she had enough savings to rent a place for just herself and maybe she would have a relationship by then to invite someone to live with her. She was not fond of living alone.

When she spots Skinny she walks over to the couch, leaning over the back of the couch and startling her sister. "Why does Peridot have your phone number?"

Her sister jumps, nearly dropping the bowl of chips on her lap. "Shit. Don't do that."

"I'm glad I caught your attention. Now, answer the question."

She picks her cellphone up from the coffee table, scrolling through her photos before bringing up the one of her and Peridot and shows it to Jasper. "I ran into her outside of a bakery on the way back from the city. Isn't it weird? If only you came with me and Jay, you could have met her, too." She puts her cellphone down.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you're just jealous. I completely understand. You meet a cute girl and don't even have the balls to meet up with her in person? That's awful."

"Whatever." Jasper flicks her in the back of the head before returning to her bedroom.

It was not that Jasper didn't want to meet up with Peridot, but whenever they made plans Peridot was too nervous to do so or something stopped Jasper from coming to Peridot that was entirely out of her control. If Jasper believed in fate was real, she'd punch whoever controlled it in the face because she genuinely liked Peridot and thought maybe they could have a relationship not based solely on sex like her others were. Although, she really did like the sex part.

She gets back onto her bed, looking up at her screen before noticing Peridot had fallen asleep at her desk. Jasper disconnects the call and shuts her laptop before going back to her phone. She had a lot of messages she missed throughout the day, a few emails from people interested in requesting videos or sending her gifts, and some transfers in her bank account from people sending her money. She goes through the requests to accept the accounts and leaves the rest for later. Now it was the texts she had received, Skinny had sent her the picture of her and Peridot a few hours ago and Jasper saves that picture onto her phone. She only had the first picture Peridot had ever sent to her, and now she had a second even if it was impromptu.

She scrolls down until she finds Peridot's name near the end of the list and clicks on it. She only missed one or two texts from her, and then a video which she clicks to load but it won't play on her phone and she emails it to herself to watch later. She sends Peridot a text to call her when she is sober and decides to go to sleep afterwards.

In the morning, Jasper's daily routine varied depending on the weather outside and her overall mood. She wakes up around five in the morning—sometimes earlier—to go for a run on the weekends and on weekdays she would go to the gym for two hours of fitness training. When the weather was warmer she would go swimming or surfing, and even lay on the beach to relax for a while. When she came home she would shower, check her classes online, and then go to campus once a week to do exams or any other necessary work. The rest of her time was based on filming her videos, focusing on her image online and responding to messages which took up a few hours of her day. Sometimes she had to wake up earlier to go for a run or she would spend the entire day from sunrise to nightfall just to focus on filming multiple videos she lined up to shoot. It was mostly her fault, she was awful at scheduling.

Jasper technically has an assistant, it was her friend Pearl who ran her own lingerie shop online and somehow managed to create a schedule for her every week. Just the schedule alone helped Jasper because she was always swamped with homework and her online work. Jasper handled the rest of it, the phone calls, the emails, and of course showing up to film in the first place. Lately it has been worse because she was away on her trip for a few weeks and was now trying to catch up with all her business-related aspects. One day she'd hire an assistant to do that work for her, so she had more time to relax and focus on her career, but for now she was managing to slow down on her videos and live shows at night.

This morning has been a bit more relaxed since she returned home from her trip because she was caught up on online work, homework, and wanted a day to relax and not have to focus on anything too important. She wakes up at five because her body has become accustomed to doing so, but instead of going for a run she showers and makes herself breakfast instead of usual smoothies or protein-based meals. By lunch she was lounging around the living room in the shirt she went to sleep in and her underwear, scrolling through Netflix and lazily watching her sister bring in a few dozen packages that were sitting in her box at the post office.

She decides to get up and help her after ten minutes of watching her, bringing the larger boxes into her bedroom, and keeping the smaller in the living room and sorting through them all. It is around this time her phone starts ringing and she notices Peridot has finally responded to her message to call her.

"Morning sunshine." Jasper says, setting her phone up on the table so she could see Peridot who had not turned her camera on yet. She can hear Peridot groan on the other end mostly because she was never a fan of being awake.

"Don't call me that." Peridot mumbles, a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she turns her camera on her computer, rubbing her eyes when she sees Jasper. Everything was blurry, and she wanted to go back to sleep again.

"Did you just wake up?"

She shakes her head, "I had to take Amethyst to the DMV to renew her license because it expired last week. She took me out for breakfast and then I fell asleep when I got back home." She yawns.

"And you weren't completely hungover?"

"I didn't drink that much. Takes a lot for me to get drunk and a lot more for me to regret it in the morning." Jasper watches her pick up a cookie from the box she brought into her room last night. "Why did you want me to call you?"

Jasper shrugs in response. She was not someone who shared how she felt if the emotions were more than positive. Anger and frustration she could do, but sincerity and affection were always a challenge for her. How would she tell someone she had never met in person that she enjoyed talking to her? Peridot was the only person who dealt with her bullshit next to Pearl and called her out on it and fought back with her cheesy pick-up lines and attitude.

"So, I can hang up?"

"Weren't you whining yesterday how much you missed me?" Jasper remembers Peridot specifically telling her that she missed her.

"What? N-No!" She huffs, taking a bite of her cookies before getting up from her chair to leave the room.

Jasper groans, she was awful at this. She waits for Peridot to come back, opening some of the smaller packages and pulling out the items in them. Most of it was stuff on her online wish list she really wanted; jewelry, clothing, some protein-based powders, and foods which she now had enough to last her years of, and of course some specific sex toys she has wanted to try out but never enough to purchase for herself. The rest of the packages were normally sponsored items, items she purchased herself or copies of films she has been in. She had a mountain of unopened packages still in her closet from the past few months she just never got to opening. It wasn't as if she specifically asked for the gifts, but people had asked about sending her things in the mail and she decided to make a list of things she wanted.

Most of her wardrobe, the lingerie she had, the sex toys and expensive equipment for filming were at least 80 percent from her fans. Through them she was able to pay off her college loans and for her master's degree program without even a second glance. There were negative things too, but Jasper always tried not to dwell on those things. Her future career was going to involve sex whether she decided to stay doing porn and her cam work, or if she quit it to get her doctorate and become a therapist. Either way, she was not embarrassed or ashamed of the fact she decided to spend the past couple of years focusing on building a career based on her looks and her love of sex.

Peridot comes back after ten minutes, a large mug of coffee in her hand and a half-eaten donut in the other. She sets the cup down on her desk, getting comfortable in her chair again before finishing her food and licking the sugar off her thumb. "You know what sounds really good?"

"Eating out a girl?" Jasper asks. "Fingering someone?"

"What? No. I mean—" She groans, "that's not what I was going to say at all."

"But you were thinking it? I'm honestly confused." Jasper places a hand to her chest, trying to seem modest.

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"Did I though?" Jasper starts laughing. "I'll be good, scouts honor."

"You were never a scout, were you?" Peridot glares at her through her webcam.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I am very good at my rope tying." Jasper looks over at the front door when it opens, and her sister comes in. She's in the living room for a few minutes, handing Jasper a paper bag before heading to her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Who was that?"

"Skinny. She's upset."

"Why?"

"There was a promotion for assistant manager of the bar and she didn't get it." Jasper opens the bag, pulling out a container and a plastic fork from inside. "She's trying to find other work but it's hard for her because of school."

"Hey. Hey!" Peridot nearly shouts. "What are you even studying in school?" Peridot assumes she should learn more about Jasper and not just her favorite sex positions.

"Psychology. What did you study?"

"Electrical and Computer Engineering…"

"But don't you do web designing?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." She nods, grabbing her mug and wrapping her fingers around it. "I really liked building things and taking them apart and figuring out how they worked. So, I double majored and I really hated it. I feel like as a hobby it was nice but overall it was awful. So, I went to a community college and got a two-year degree in web design."

"How?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?" Peridot grumbles.

"You're not that much older than I am. How do you have three degrees?"

"I went to college when I was sixteen."

"How?" Jasper asks again and Peridot groans.

"I graduated high school at sixteen. Stop asking me how."

"So, are you a genius or something?"

"No. I skipped tenth grade and did an accelerated program for eleventh and twelfth, so I was only in high school for two and a half years. I don't remember exactly it was a long time ago. I would have gotten my masters in my engineering degree, but I really hated it."

Jasper just nods slowly, opening the container of food and eating a few bites of it. "It's hard to believe that because you act like a dumbass on a daily basis."

"And you act like an asshole. Don't see me complaining." Peridot takes a sip of her coffee. "Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?" She was curious about what exactly Skinny had meant about the party she wanted her to go to.

"My parents' anniversary is the week of Christmas, so we normally do like an anniversary party—slash—holiday party. And then they go out of town to visit some of their family members."

"What do you do though?"

"Sometimes I go to sex parties or go to Empire City to the New Year's event."

"You mean the one at the hotel?"

"Yeah. It used to be hard to get into that party, so I'd sneak in or find some rich guy to invite me in. I mean, it's pretty easy when you look like me." There was Jasper being cocky again.

"My mom owns that hotel."

"So you're really smart and rich? Aren't I lucky."

"Says the porn star."

Jasper sets her food down, "do you want to be a porn star? Is that what you're getting at?"

"That'd be so embarrassing. If you wanted me to die, maybe I'd do it."

"My phones dying. Hold on."

Jasper leaves the living room to grab her cellphone charger and her laptop. When she comes back Peridot has substituted her coffee mug for a drawing pad and some colored pencils. She sets her laptop down on the coffee table after pushing some of the opened packages onto the floor and out of her way. She sits back down on the floor and immediately checks her email.

"Where do your parents live?" Peridot asks her as Jasper reads through some of her messages.

"Nice change in conversation. They live in Ocean Town." She glances to the screen when Peridot doesn't respond. "What?"

"My step-mom lives there. She just moved there a few months ago."

"Do you think that it is a coincidence that we live in the same small town and have never met? That we have family living in the same town?"

"I mean, my roommate is Jay's cousin. I know she said she had nothing to do with you getting my number, but I'm highly suspicious about that."

"And Jay is dating my sister."

Peridot looks up at her computer, "do you think it was them? Like all together they just thought, 'wow! I know two people who would be good for each other!' And just tried to force us to date?"

"I mean, we aren't dating." She clicked on an email she had sent to herself, remembering the video that Peridot had sent her. She downloads it. "Yet."

"Hey, if you want to date me you will be highly disappointed."

"Doubt it. Now I'm going to have to plan a date for you and I."

"That sounds terrible." She was lying, but Jasper didn't need to know that.

"Too bad. I want to meet you."

"Your sister wants me to come to the holiday party you guys throw."

"You'd hate it there. There are loads of people and most of them get drunk and really loud. I'll plan something just let me know when you're free." Jasper hopes Peridot doesn't feel like she's trying to push her into them meeting. It just bothered her they live so close to one another and had never met before. It bothers Jasper more that she has some sort of feelings for someone which are different than other people she's been interested in or has dated before. "So, what's this video you sent me?"

Peridot nearly panics instantly. She remembers she sent Jasper that video, that it hadn't sent, and that now Jasper was about to open it and watch it while they were talking. "Uh, I'm going to go take a shower." Peridot hangs up immediately and Jasper becomes more suspicious about what the video was.

Jasper clicks it and watches the two minutes before she notices Peridot in the video, taking her shirt off and Jasper pauses it and shuts her laptop. The fact Peridot sent her a tape of her masturbating was bold, and Jasper wants to watch it, but she cannot help the sudden embarrassment that washes over her. She swears loudly before getting up and grabbing a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper was not allowed to talk about the video Peridot sent her, because Peridot refused to talk about it out of embarrassment. The issue was, it was all Jasper was thinking about since she saw the video—at least a dozen of times—and she could not get it out of her head. Ever since Jasper called Peridot the first time, trying to help her relax to masturbate and bring herself to orgasm she has been thinking of very inappropriate situations for the two of them to get into. On the phone, the soft gasps and whimpers had been Jasper's undoing and to be able to see it for herself on that video was even sweeter for her. The next step however, was to meet Peridot in person and be the single entity that causes those sounds and the movements of her body.

It makes it even harder to talk to Peridot over video chat because they both know that Jasper is going to bring up the video or let something slip about having watched it. Jasper blames Peridot for sending it to her, and Peridot blames herself for even filming it. The only way the two can communicate at this point is through texts and it becomes a hassle for them both. Jasper loved talking over video chat, but she became a complete blushing mess—which wasn't entirely unlike Jasper, she was just good at hiding it—because all she wanted to do was meet and touch this girl she has been speaking to for the past four months and she knew nothing could get in her way of that goal except for Peridot herself.

This video made Jasper desperate to finally meet up with Peridot despite Peridot's constant protests of being in such a public place. After a lot of failed attempts over the past few days, it forced Jasper to really think and question if their relationship was destined to be on the internet until she got bored waiting around for them to meet. But, Jasper had other important things to worry about. She had a dinner to go to at her professor's home which was not only her professor, but her wife, a large group of other professors who were in the psychology department, and some guests that had been invited from out of state. Jasper had been invited back in the beginning of the semester and had dreaded it to this day.

Her reason for not wanting to go was only because the party fell the last week of the semester which was when Jasper should have been studying for her exams but was too busy looking for an appropriate dress and making sure she didn't embarrass herself or say anything stupid. Now, Jasper had always been confident in her ability to converse with professionals, but she was meeting people who were very important and could help her further her education in the future. She did her best to look nice, spending two hours to curl her hair just to end up shoving it up in a bun out of frustration, at least fifteen minutes on each eye to make sure her winged liner was perfect—which ended up with her stabbing herself in the eye twice—and trying to find a bra and panties set which complimented the tight, burgundy dress she decided to wear. Whenever she dressed up for something, she had to wear a nice set of lingerie or else there was no point in dressing up.

She spends all day getting ready and still manages to end up at the dinner thirty minutes early. Her professor had just arrived, and Jasper was trying her best to converse with some of the others who had also arrived early.

"Jasper! Oh, you look so pretty." Her professor nearly squeals the moment she sees Jasper in the living room. She comes over to her, hugging her—which Jasper questions how appropriate it was to do—and Jasper nearly blushes in response.

"You look…pink." Jasper looks over her professor, in her typical round toed, pastel pink high heels and of course a pink, short sleeved dress to go along with it. It was obvious pink had been her favorite color, but it caused the nickname, 'Pink,' to be something she had been given when she was much younger, and it stuck with her. She even managed to get away with pink in her naturally blonde hair and no one ever said otherwise about the professionalism of it.

"Yes, of course! This is the first time I've ever seen you out of the classroom and I just love parties like this. I'm so glad I was able to invite you." Her professor was always so sweet and cheerful, she was also cute and had many fans within the college just because of how young she looked. She had a connection with her students that no other professor seemed to have, and she surprisingly managed to do it while having a healthy relationship with her wife and ignoring the constant offers for romance by some students and other professors. "Let me introduce you to my wife."

Pink practically drags Jasper across the room, heading into the kitchen and over to a woman who had just finished making a pastry chef cry, or so it seemed. Jasper nearly trips in front of her because of Pink pulling her, staring up at the woman who is even taller than she is—not to mention the four-inch heeled boots she seems to be sporting—and noticing the unpleasant look on her face. She seems frustrated, or at least the frown on her face seems to show.

"Have you seen my daughter?" She asks Pink and Pink shakes her head. She sighs, folding her arms across her chest.

"This is the student that I've been telling you about, Jasper."

"You know science is not my field. I did you a service by coming here today."

"You do realize you live here." She comments and Yellow scowls at her. "Yellow." Pink whines at her, "please be nice. She's the best student I've seen in such a long time."

"You're not a dog, don't whine. I suppose it's nice to meet you. If you see my daughter, please tell her I'm looking for her." She walks away, headed back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. She gets all pouty and grumpy when she's in a bad mood."

"It's fine, she reminds me of someone though." She turns around to look at her professor. "You have a daughter?"

"Well, not exactly. I met Yellow when her daughter was my student for an introductory Psychology course. Her daughter is exceedingly bright but had a very hard time in the class because she was quite young, and the students in my class were a mixture of ages much older than her. So, the college did an event for new students and her mother was with her and that's how I met her. I never adopted her when we did get married, but she see me as a step-mother which is all I could ask for."

"And it was love at first sight." Jasper jokes, knowing Pink's views on the topic.

"Oh! Peridot!" Pink shouts out and Jasper blinks, wondering if she heard the woman quickly. She watches the girl flee immediately after being spotted. "Aw, shoot. I should go speak with her."

Jasper's sure her brain has stopped working at the sound of her name. "…Peridot…Seong?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She's…Your daughter?"

She laughs, "I just told you the story."

"But your last name is Diamond?"

"Yes, Yellow kept her maiden name when she was married."

"I'm confused. I'm really confused." Jasper had no other words. She had only known Peridot for a few months and while she talked about her father remarrying in the past, she never mentioned her parents' names or anything relating to them. She knew how Peridot got her name, she knew her real legal name and the reason people called her Peridot, but she never questioned anything else about her. And now, after all their missed meetings she was here, at this dinner in Empire City.

"If we can track her down and I can introduce you two. I think you would get along well with her." Pink starts to walk away, and Jasper stops her.

"I know her already. I mean, I've never met her, but I know her." She tries to make a quick excuse so the fact they met through a wrong number wasn't discovered. "She's roommates with my friend's cousin."

"Oh! Which one?" Pink instantly becomes excited again.

"Amethyst."

"Oh, I love Amethyst. She's so cute! She's been to our house a few times, but Yellow always sits around, rolling her eyes and complaining. She's never been a fan of any of Peridot's friends…Well…I'm determined to get her to like you especially if I'm going to have you intern at our home."

"I'm going to look around…" Jasper internally sighs, wanting to take a break from her professor's energy for at least a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

"Of course! We still have plenty of time to look around. Again, I'm so glad you were able to come." She smiles before leaving Jasper alone in the kitchen.

Jasper had about a thousand thoughts going around her brain, pulling her phone out of her bra and noticing a text message from Peridot. "I'm convinced you're stalking me now." A little alien emoticon following it and a peace sign. Jasper chuckles, taking the side down out back and ending up standing on the back patio.

The house itself was rather large, maybe too large for just Pink and her wife to live in. While the city mostly was full of wealthy people, big houses, and fancy restaurants, this house—while big—seemed so much more modern and put together than the others. Even with only wo people living here, everything seemed to have a place and like it belonged. This went for the pool on their back patio, the bar with the grilling area, a lounge area with a small bonfire in the center of it. It might seem expensive or unnecessary, but it was relaxed, and it made Jasper feel comfortable and at home in a place that didn't belong to her.

She around the house, following a concrete path that leads to an open door which leads into the living room where the party guests had all been. But, on her way back to the door she notices someone sitting on an angled part of the roof. It takes her a moment to recognize that it was Peridot, and this is where she had run off too when Pink had spotted her. Jasper tries to control herself, feeling rather panicked at this strange meeting place and calls up to her.

"Can you come down so we can talk?"

"Never!" She shouts, standing up and walking back to her window.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I'm afraid of social interaction?" She asks, looking down at Jasper from inside the room she hid in. Jasper has absolutely no idea of the layout of the home, but it takes her a moment to realize that this is the house Peridot lived in, so she was most likely in her own bedroom. "What are you even doing here?"

"Did you forget I'm a psychology major?"

"No."

"Did you forget that Pink teaches psychology?"

"…Maybe." She puts one foot into the window, holding onto the glass to bring her other foot in. She then shuts her window, ducking down so she cannot see Jasper anymore. Was Peridot acting childish? Of course. But she had been so worried about Jasper hating her or disliking her because of how she was in person versus how she appeared to be through texting and their online calls. She was worried more about some perceived notion she had of herself, than how Jasper saw her and the fact she liked her and wanted to meet her and have a real relationship with her. Peridot mostly thought Jasper was insane.

She stays in her bedroom for a little while longer until she hears her cellphone ring and she notices Jasper is calling her. She does not want to answer it but at the same time she knows she owes her some sort of explanation for everything. Mostly, she just wonders how they keep ending up in the same place and just missing each other. She sighs, hitting the red and the moment she does there is a knock at the door.

"Can you come out of your room?" It's her mother's voice and Peridot stands up, fixing her dress and walks over to the door to open it. "You know there are people downstairs that are interested in—"

"I don't care." Peridot interrupts her mother—which is the worst thing anyone can do to Yellow—and crosses her arms. "I don't want to be here."

"You're acting like a child. What adult locks themselves in their room?"

"Me. Peridot. That's who. Your daughter who has anxiety around people and had a panic attack in a crowded airport when she was eight and you told me to suck it up and deal with it. Also, Pink sometimes does when she gets inspired."

"Why are you bringing up something that happened years ago? Can you just come downstairs?"

"Pass."

"I will let you leave right after dinner is served if you come downstairs right now."

She hums, "how about no?"

"How about I let you take the private jet to visit your father? I know he was supposed to come up for Christmas but with his work…"

"Can I bring someone?"

She sighs, trying not to roll her eyes. "As long as it isn't one of your roommates."

"I think I can arrange that." She steps out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"You're wearing that dress?" Her mother comments immediately.

"What? You picked it out."

"I'm just surprised is all. Have you met Pink's student yet? She arranged for her to spend some time around the house during winter break and help with some of her patients."

"…You mean, when I'm supposed to be staying here?"

"Well, yes. You were only spending a week at your step-mother's home. Besides, I wouldn't want her in our house alone when neither I or Pink was around."

Peridot groans and her mother scolds her to behave. All she wants to do now is leave, run out the house and go back to her apartment bedroom and hide under her covers. She had been avoiding Jasper for so long that their official meeting had made her even more anxious and embarrassed than she wanted it to. She lets her mother go ahead of her, following her from behind cautiously. She immediately spots Jasper because her mother forces her to come over and meet her.

Peridot tries to leave but Pink grabs her this time, pulling her over to Jasper who Peridot wants to avoid at all costs but has no choice but to face her. "I'm just so excited for you two to meet!"

Peridot cannot bring herself to look up at Jasper—mainly because she's very tall and the heels she was wearing made it worse—out of how anxious she had been. "…hey…" She crosses her arms, keeping her eyes away from her gaze.

"You know, you're not as short as I thought you would be." Jasper speaks, trying to break the tension.

"Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

After tonight, Jasper believes in the concept of fate.

She believes this because ever since she had gotten Peridot's phone number, they have been strangely connected in more than one way. Jasper's sister was good friends with one of Peridot's roommates, Jasper has known Peridot's mother for at least five years, they were both good friends with Garnet, and they have lived in the same city for at least a year and in close proximity to one another. There had been other strange things about the situation that bothered Jasper even more such as the fact Peridot used to be a member of her gym before her anxiety became worse and she had stopped going, but at the same time Jasper knows they live in a relatively small place where everyone knew everyone. The issue was, Jasper had to meet Peridot here of all places and not after her heavy planning to make a great first meeting into a great first date.

But, Jasper tries to stop overthinking this situation because she is genuinely glad she was able to meet Peridot at all. She was the only person in the world—that wasn't a family member—who listened to her, who didn't take her shit when Jasper was acting irrationally or acting like the biggest flirt in the universe. It was also a relief that their entire relationship didn't revolve around the fact Jasper did porn, or cam work, or anything sexual at the end of the day. Jasper likes sex, and she likes being able to talk to Peridot about it and helping her with her own desires, but she also likes having conversations about anything else and specifically conversations with Peridot and Peridot alone.

Shit. Jasper thinks, trying to think things out on her own terms. She wonders if the way she was beginning to feel meant she was developing actual feelings for Peridot, and that finally seeing her in the flesh just made the feelings come to the surface. She mentally groans because Jasper had always been the type of person to get crushes on people and fall in love with them so easily that it always hurt her chances at the end of the day, but this is the first time she has felt a real connection outside of romance and lust with a person. However, Jasper is also known for ignoring how she feels out of fear she would lose the person. Unfortunately, Jasper was very complicated when it came to personal relationships, but it was the first time she felt it wouldn't be the case with someone.

But Jasper must try to focus on herself, on the dinner, and on her future career outside of her personal work. It was just very hard, especially at a dinner table where Peridot was sitting across from her with the dumb pout on her face because of how unhappy she was to be here. But she looked cute, her hair had been colored blonde again since the last time they video chatted, and the pastel yellow dress she was wearing—which was reminiscent of a mother dressing their twelve-year-old—was not the same outfit Peridot had been wearing earlier when she first spotted her. This dress was long and flowy, embellishing right underneath her breasts and a halter top which left her back bare. Outside of some old modeling photos on her page which had been sponsored by her mother's company, it was the first time she's ever seen Peridot looking so dressed up and out of her normal pajamas she lived in.

The dinner was quite boring just because a sudden storm spread through town and almost all the guests cut out before it became any worse. Yellow didn't want the food to go to waste and Pink didn't want Jasper to drive nearly two hours to get back home in a thunderstorm. One thing led to another and Jasper was being forced to stay in the guest room for the night. This led to Jasper having to rummage in her car for her gym bag which had extra clothes for her to wear just in case she ever ended somewhere overnight—more because of her late-night porn shoots than anything—and ruining her hair after getting very wet outside and having to wear it down which made it half curly but mostly frizzy. She tries to focus on the conversation at the dinner but manages to slip her phone into her lap and send Peridot a text which makes her phone buzz on the table and her mother roll her eyes.

"You didn't tell me I couldn't use my phone." She comments, noticing her mother's movements. She picks her phone up, reading over Jasper's text message before stifling a laugh at the stupid joke she sent her. She clears her throat, "can I be excused?"

"No."

"…May I be excused?" She asks again, and her mother shoots her a look. "Can we at least talk about something interesting? Your company is not stimulating conversation, even if you think it is." She groans, sending a cat emoticon to Jasper before putting her phone back down.

"Fine." She looks over to Jasper, the stern look in her eye should have made her nervous, but Jasper has been around worse people in her life. "What do you do for a living?"

"Porn." She says smoothly, making Pink choke on her wine and Peridot start laughing. "I used to think it was weird because I wanted to be a therapist, but I actually found a lot of people tend to trust me more when I tell them I do porn. I definitely understand the human body better than most people" She shrugs.

"Peridot, you may be excused." Yellow speaks, folding her arms across her chest.

Peridot nearly leaps from her chair to get out of there, grabbing her phone, her wine glass and one of the bottles of wine before retreating into the living room and away from the Hell that was about to ensue.

"I understand my daughter enjoys causing chaos at dinner, but please do not follow in her footsteps."

"I really—" She tries to speak and Yellow cuts her off.

"You may be excused. Go on."

Jasper raises an eyebrow before standing up from her chair and walking around the table. She mentally had to tell herself to not call the woman a bitch or any other insulting words that passed through her mind. She ends up in the kitchen which wraps around into the living room where she had seen Peridot run off to. She spots her sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table as she nurses her empty cup of wine.

"Was that necessary?" Jasper asks, and Peridot looks up at her.

"One hundred percent." She drops her feet to sit up, grabbing the bottle that she had set on the table to refill her glass. "You can sit down…If you want to."

"You're not going to run away?" She asks as she takes a seat in the middle of the couch, realizing how close she is to Peridot and moving away just a little.

"Nope, I've got a new plan. I'm going to get drunk."

"You know drinking isn't going to solve your problems, right?"

"But I love wine." She frowns, looking at her full glass and putting it down to drink from the bottle itself. "Just this bottle and then I'll stop."

"What did your mom mean about causing chaos?"

"We don't get along. You'd understand if you didn't get along with your parents."

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to talk about us?"

She leans her head back and groans loudly, "from an overall prepsective…" she stops speaking and carefully says the word to correct herself, "perspective, my mother thinks I hate her because she made me move here from Korea after her divorce."

"And you don't?"

"Of course not. I was mad for a while, rebelled a little by having friends like Amethyst, but I don't hate her. It sounds stupid saying that she doesn't understand me, but she doesn't."

"It doesn't sound stupid. Don't invalidate your feelings just because—" She stops herself when Peridot turns to her and shoots her a very frustrated look. "What?"

"Don't…Don't do that."

"Uh, do what?"

"Be all therapisty."

"Yeah, I'll do that if you never say that word again in your entire life." She chuckles, reaching over to grab Peridot's wine cup. "I'm drinking this."

Peridot shrugs in response. "Did you expect to meet like this?" She asks, setting the bottle down after she finishes drinking it."

Jasper hums, "I mean, I've always wanted to meet you out in public but for some reason we're at your parents' house. I'm honestly just glad I got to meet you because you kept avoiding me."

"…Yeah, sorry about that. You make me nervous."

"Do you want to tell me why?" Jasper asks immediately, feeling a little too desperate to know why. She takes a sip from the cup and tries to calm herself down.

"Pass."

"Ooh, I know what it is. You like me." She tries to tease Peridot, but it is only because she likes Peridot herself.

"Can I pass twice?"

"Nope. Admit it."

"What's there to like about you?" Peridot mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you certainly like my pictures and videos. And didn't you whine to my sister when I didn't message you back one day?"

"I did no such thing. Your videos and pictures are also…Okay."

"Just okay? Hm, because I remember a video you sent to me."

"I told you not to mention it!" She calms down when she notices Pink coming into the room.

Pink and her wife were entirely different people and Peridot still to this day does not understand what pulled them together as a couple. Pink had such a naturally kind energy about her, was always so excited and rarely ever become mad unless she was arguing with her wife about something. She was well educated, purely focused on academics, and bettering the life of others and Peridot absolutely loved this woman. She was the best person to come into her life after she had moved back to the states as a child and was the only one who understood her problems and helped her with them.

"Your mother is going to bed and there is dessert in the dining room if—"

"What kind of dessert?" Jasper asks, cutting the woman off.

"We have cake! Ah, you'll love it. There's this amazing bakery and we always order from it when we have parties or just want something special. Let me just grab some for you before I start cleaning up." She leaves again, coming back a few minutes later with a plate and fork for Jasper. "Just leave the plate on the table and I'll grab it later." She hums as she leaves the living room and goes back into the dining room.

"Why is she so cheerful all the time?" Jasper asks.

"Sometimes she throws tantrums when she argues with my mom. It's…Weirdly cute. It's very hard to be mad at her for anything."

"So you say, if Pink murdered someone…"

"Yes. A cop would look at her for a second and then let her go." Peridot nods.

"Why didn't she give you any cake?" Jasper asks she sets the fork down and ends up using her hand to pick up the piece and take a bite of it.

"I'm allergic to peanuts and most people use chocolate that may contain nuts or was processed in a facility that uses nut products."

"That is very good to know." Jasper says, finishing her cake in another bite and setting the empty plate down.

"I also don't like sweets."

"I know, but I also you eat a box of cookies drunk. So, I don't really believe you." She picks up the wine glass to finish it just to get the chocolate off her teeth.

"You just ate that cake in like two seconds. That was disgusting. I'm going now."

"We still have to talk about us."

"But I don't want to."

"What if I talk and you listen to me?"

"Ugh, you get one question and one exposition. Anymore than that and I will leave."

Jasper doesn't even need to think about the question because it had been on her mind since a few hours ago. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Peridot blinks, taking a moment to process what Jasper just asks. She wants to run out of the room and hide in her bedroom. She wants to risk driving home in the storm just so she doesn't have to answer the question. "Why?" She responds instead, trying to fight her urge to flee and at the same time not understanding why Jasper would even want to date someone like her.

"Wh-What do you mean why?" Jasper suddenly becomes nervous at the question.

"I'm a mess."

"So? I actually like you."

"…Why?"

"Because you are the first person in a long time to look at me as more than just a sexual object. Even if we do talk about sex…You actually want to know about me and my life beyond my videos."

"Nope. I don't care about your personal life. What was your name again?" Peridot speaks, trying to get out of the situation just because of how anxious she was becoming.

"Peridot, I'm serious about this. You can say no if you want to."

"I'm…Going to my bedroom now. I'll talk to you later."

Peridot is proud of herself for not automatically fleeing from the situation, but she was so uncertain of what to say in response to her. She liked Jasper, she thought about her far too much and wants to be part of her life, but it terrified her to be close with a person and to have an intimate relationship with someone. She was used to having sex with women she met and going on a date or two, but she has never dated someone seriously and the idea of her being with someone she likes and likes her back is terrifying. It always feels so immature to her, but she knows it was just her brain purposefully trying to catastrophize the situation before it even begun.

She makes it to her room, closing the door and locking it to give herself some time to think. She changes out of her dress and takes a quick shower to help her relax before putting on a pair of boy shorts and a plain graphic tee. She's surprised Jasper hasn't come up to talk to her, knowing the guest room is down the hall from her own bedroom and she wonders if she might have gone there to get changed or just go to bed so she didn't have to put up with her. She was an idiot, she was fully aware of this. She was letting this gorgeous, intelligent, headstrong woman slip out of her fingers because she was so afraid of everything.

Spending an hour going back and forth about going to Jasper's room and telling her yes or no, or she could be staying in her room and feeling sorry for herself were her two options. She decides to suck it up and at least give Jasper an answer before she decides if she wants to panic about the situation or not. She leaves her room, walks down the hallway, and notices the guest room door is open and Jasper is in fact inside.

"You shouldn't leave your door open." Peridot lectures, watching Jasper rummaging around her bag. She had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants with a matching crop top and Peridot cannot figure out how she looks so good in just about anything.

"I really want to make a sex joke, but I think I'm going to behave this time." She nods, obviously lying as she zips her bag shut and throws it onto the floor before sitting on her bed. "So, did you want to answer my question, or did you come to lecture me? If you came to lecture me…I mean, your outfit is pretty appropriate." She can't help but comment on the fact Peridot isn't exactly wearing pants right now.

"You're insufferable."

"You say that and yet, here you are half naked and you did it all on your own." She leans back on the bed.

"How did you ever become popular?"

"I'm hot." She smiles, and Peridot tries to keep her cool when she does. "And I'm a good fuck, or so I'm told."

"I swear, you're so narcissistic and annoying and half of the time I just want to…"

"Want to what?" She chuckles.

"Slap you for being so annoying and then make out with you?"

"I mean, I don't mind being smacked around so if that is what you're into." She sits up, "wait a second. I don't actually know what kinks you have and now I'm very interested."

"You'd only get to know that if we were dating…Or having sex." She crosses her arms and huffs. "I guess I could tell you."

"Are you going to tell me because you want to date me and have sex with me or am I just special?"

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. I'm your girlfriend now. Shut up and go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Wait, I don't get a kiss?"

Peridot grumbles as she shuts Jasper door and walks back to her own room. Once in she slams the door, lays on her bed and covers her head with a pillow to pretend none of this had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper finds herself unable to sleep, partly because the thunder storm outside, but mostly because Peridot agreed to be her girlfriend. She thinks, anyway. She can never follow Peridot's logic or way of thinking, but she knows she wants to date her, and she hopes Peridot was sincere about what she had to say. Either way, Jasper cannot sleep and ends up in the home gym right off the kitchen and works out for at least an hour. It doesn't help her to focus any better and she keeps thinking about Peridot and things that were far too inappropriate to say aloud to her. She decides to take a cold shower instead, changing into a plain shirt and plaid pair of pants which makes her feel incredibly unsexy. She thinks it will do with her thoughts for now.

She ends up rummaging around the kitchen close to four in the morning, trying to find a snack or something she can eat while she tries to ignore her thoughts. She finds some bags of chips shoved up high into a cabinet that she knows Peridot would never be able to reach without some effort. She groans, already thinking about Peridot without

"What are you doing awake?" A voice speaks to her and Jasper jumps. "I didn't mean to scare you." She giggles.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I eat these chips?" She turns around and watches Pink come into the kitchen, fully dressed for the day in this pink jumpsuit and Jasper remembers she has a class at eight.

"Hm? Sure. If you're hungry I can make you something to eat."

"Nah, I'm okay. Do you normally wake up this early?" She asks as she pops the bag open before shoving a few chips in her mouth.

"Fortunately I do not. I need to get to the airport and take a flight with Yellow."

"Don't your classes have finals?"

"I let them do it online this semester. I never realized how much easier teaching on the online board was! I just had to submit all my lectures and notes online, and I can spend more time at home and taking clients. Isn't that exciting." She smiles, and Jasper does not understand her perkiness so early in the morning.

"Can I ask you something?" She sets the bag on the island and signs, wondering how helpful Pink would actually be in this situation. She did have a doctorate in psychology and had known bits and pieces of her personal life. She could give her the advice she was looking for…It just happened to be about her own step-daughter.

"Of course!" She comes over to the island, pulling out the stool and taking a seat. "Go on."

"…There are different types of love, right? Sternberg's Love Theory focuses on different types of love, but do you think you can actually say, 'I love you', to someone you don't really know?"

"Hm, I'd classify it under infatuated love because it sounds like a crush or possibly a sexual based relationship. If it was something that had passion or the beginnings of passion over the main three; intimacy, commitment, and passion. But, I think you'll get there. Relationships are complicated, love is complicated, and you shouldn't focus a possible relationship on a psychologist's theory."

"You know you don't sound like you have a doctorate in psychology."

"I sound like a woman who has been in your shoes. Sometimes the word love is used when you're not quite sure how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings, so it makes sense for you to automatically think of the world love; most people do. But, you need to look at yourself and figure out why you are feeling this way. Is there some sort of connection you feel with this person that you haven't felt with someone else before? Or is there something more going on underneath the surface?"

Jasper frowns, feeling as if she quickly understands what her issue has become. In her field of work, she never had sex with people she had a real connection. While she had friends in the industry, most of the sex she had was simply to have sex. She didn't go home with these people and live a normal life and hang out in everyday situations. At the core of it all, Jasper just really wanted a relationship.

"Did that help?" Pink asks her and Jasper shrugs, shoving some chips into her mouth. "At least talk to Peridot before—"

She nearly chokes as she cuts off the woman, "I didn't say it was Peridot."

"Ah, but it is!" She smiles, "just discuss your relationship and I am positive that it will help you figure out your own feelings."

"Whatever." Jasper mumbles, finishing the bag and throwing it into the garbage.

There are footsteps coming from the hallway and it alerts Pink that she needs to get up from the kitchen to go meet her wife at the door. "Is there anything else before I go?"

"Uh, are there any limits with the fridge? Like, anything I can't eat?"

"Nope! But please stay until the floor warnings end and if Peridot leaves first, just text me so I can set the home alarm from my phone.

Jasper pouts after Pink leaves because while she was the right person to ask for advice about relationships, she was also extremely oblivious to situations most of the time. She was forgetful with assignments and grading, focused more on conversations than intricate details, but she had always been quick to narrow in on other peoples' emotions and show an amount of empathy that Jasper rarely saw. She was also a complete ditz and Jasper questions how she even made such a successful career with how clumsy she was. But, she clearly worked hard for her career and Jasper admired her abilities and skills and looked up to her as a mentor.

But now she was alone. Yellow and Pink left the house and Jasper found herself bored, stuck in a big house with no clue what she should do with herself. She could always raid the kitchen again and make herself a real breakfast, maybe even make Peridot something but she has decided to wake Peridot up instead. She heads upstairs and goes to her room to grab her cellphone which she left charging on the nightstand to check her messages. She notices a few transfers to her bank account from her online site and people purchasing some of her films, but she clears all of them as she heads back to the hallway to Peridot's bedroom.

If Jasper was being honest, the situation was weird in every way possible. She still cannot remember how she got Peridot's phone number in the first place and was still certain it was her sister or Peridot's roommates who had planned the whole thing. It was the only way that Peridot and Jasper could have so many similarities in acquaintances and be perfect for each other. Well, maybe not perfect, but Jasper thought Peridot was the first person she felt a connection with in her entire life. That was perfect to her.

She hesitates when she knocks on the door, but she does not receive a response. She questions this because she notices the dim light coming from the door and know Peridot had to be awake since she could not sleep unless she was in complete darkness. She reaches for the doorknob, turning it and finding it unlock so she opens the door rest of the way. Peridot had been awake, lounging on her bed with a tablet in her hands and large headphones on over her ears. Jasper decides not to make immediate contact with her, because she was curious about this bedroom. On camera, Peridot's bedroom at home was strangely organized where everything had been mostly shoved into a closet, but she had a dresser where most of her junk had been. This room was much larger, much cleaner, and this weird pastel yellow shade that she had seriously been questioning. But the bed was larger, dressed in this white comforter and looked much more comfortable than the blankets Jasper had been resting with in the guest room.

She shuts the door behind her and comes over to the bed, startling Peridot when she notices the woman coming near her out of the corner of her eye. Jasper waves and Peridot takes her headphones off, dropping them around her neck, "did you want something?" She seemed grumpy, as if she was not able to sleep with the excessive rain pummeling against the rooftop.

"I can't sleep." Jasper shrugs.

"Did you change?" She notices Jasper's outfit was different, but quickly goes back to her tablet to continue what she had been drawing.

"Yeah, I took a shower. What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Hm…Drawing what?"

"A picture."

Jasper rolls her eyes, "can I hang out in here?"

Peridot sighs, not because she wants Jasper to leave but simply because she was interrupting her thought process. "Sure. But, don't distract me!"

Jasper sits down on the bed and Peridot glares at her for a moment before looking back down at her work. If Peridot was known for anything it would be for her inability to sleep when she was anxious, and drawing or writing, or some form of creative expression helped her relax. It didn't help her fall asleep, but it helped her to focus on anything else than her emotions.

"Why is your room yellow?" Jasper interrupts her the moment she puts her hand down to draw a line.

Peridot gives up trying to continue to draw, putting her stylus away and her tablet back into its case before turning to look at her. "I liked yellow as a kid."

"You didn't have to stop, I can be quiet."

"Yeah, I doubt that." She snickers while setting her headphones down. "I've seen your work."

"And I've seen yours." Jasper mentions, remembering Peridot had in fact sent her something she equivalated to a sex tape. "Hey, make me pancakes."

"No." She gets up from the bed, putting her things away before coming back to sit down.

Jasper pouts, "please?"

"Hm…Let me think about this, no." She smiles. "If you're hungry you can cook for yourself. We have a kitchen."

"Yeah, and while I raided said kitchen all I found were some chips and I don't really like cooking."

"You clearly did not look hard enough. I have a super-secret stash of snacks in the kitchen. We used to have this small cabinet for flat pans for baking, but no one ever baked in our kitchen because we had a chef come and do it for us. So anyway, I took all the pans out and used it for chips and other snacks. I'm sure my mom knows about it, but Pink is the real thief when it comes to my snacks."

Jasper starts laughing, "you're cute."

"Shut up." She crosses her arms, "I guess I could make you pancakes but you have to do the dishes."

"Fair enough." She lays down on the bed, unlocking her phone and beginning to play a game on it. "So, were you serious about dating me?" Jasper asks, still unsure about the sudden outburst Peridot had last night.

"Uh…Yeah…I guess I was." Peridot immediately gets up from the bed, feeling anxious and nervous and overall embarrassed around Jasper. "Like, what's the worst thing that would happen if we dated? Besides, normal death-like situations."

"So…Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Peridot freezes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Ever since seeing Jasper's videos it had been all she could think about. Being in those types of situations with Jasper were incredibly appealing to her, but she was still so worried about not being good enough for Jasper. She barely had any experience with other women, and was the least appealing person in the world sexually—or so she thought—and Jasper would clearly leave her if she was not satisfied, right? "...Yes? Maybe? Can we talk about that? Like, that part of the relationship?" It was the first time she ever wanted to figure things out before anything even started."

"Of course." She drops her hands into her lap and looks at Peridot, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I need to know things that are within your limits. I don't want you to think that everything I do in my videos or online is anything like how I am in a real relationship. I understand that me having this online persona of a literal sex goddess is unnerving…"

"Sex goddess?" Peridot repeats in a dull tone, almost mocking Jasper for saying it.

"Yes. Sex goddess. But, I don't want you to see me just as a girl on the internet who has a lot of sex. Talk to me and let me know how you're feeling or if something isn't right. I want you to trust me and when you are ready for certain aspects, then we can figure it out together. I know you might be nervous about this, but I will respect whatever boundaries you have for yourself because those are things that are important to you."

"Yeah, you're definitely a psychology major." Peridot responds, crossing her arms. "But…Thanks…"

Jasper smiles and Peridot's heart nearly melts at the sight.

"I'm going to go make you those pancakes." She leaves the room immediately to head downstairs to make breakfast for Jasper, her girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper has seen Peridot twice in the past month. The first time was at the dinner party, and the second time was an unplanned meeting where they both happened to be at the same café; which Jasper later finds out was planned by her sister in an attempt to get her to stop whining about wanting to see her girlfriend. Jasper constantly tries to get Peridot to come out with her either to dinner, the bar, and even just to come over to her apartment to spend some time together. She wants their relationship to work, but Peridot found herself completely overworked with her web design jobs and her mother asking her to do things for her in preparation for the holidays. Jasper cannot help but be upset about it but continues to try and set up a time to meet, or even a quick dinner where they see each other for less than an hour. People only agrees because she is a little drunk when Jasper asks her, and Peridot found herself agreeing to spending New Years Eve together at her step-mother's home in Ocean Town.

The closer it gets to New Years Eve, the more Peridot texts Jasper and begging her not to come. But, Jasper knows to ignore these messages because Peridot warned her ahead of time she would try to flake. She was a hot mess over the situation and Jasper was excited, even if Peridot kept trying to make excuses for her not to come. She was nervous, worried that Jasper had already met two people in her crazy family, that meeting more was going to make Jasper hate her. Her family was full of ridiculous personalities and people like Pink who was simply over the top sometimes. Now Jasper would have the displeasure of meeting her step-mother, and while Peridot loved this woman, her nervous behaviors and anxiety was worse than her own. Peridot warns Jasper about this ahead of time because sometimes the sudden panic over everyday situations stressed her out, because her mother was stressed out.

The positive side of this was Jasper learned a little more about Peridot and her family than she knew before. Yellow's real name was Yelena and she worked as a cosmetic surgeon with her own practice in the city, and of course Pink's—who Jasper had known since she was a Freshman in college—real name was Rosaline, who had her doctorate in clinical psychology and her master's in human sexuality. Then came Peridot's step-mother Zarah Seong, who kept her ex-husband—Tae Woo's—last name after their divorce, and somewhere in South Korea lived her father, his new wife, and her daughter. It was complicated, or Peridot continued to claim while she explained the entire situation. But, Jasper was interested more in the concept that his first two wives both left him for women even though Peridot claims it was a coincidence.

Even though they have not been able to see each other as much as Jasper desperately wants to, their relationship has still delved into learning more about each other than they had prior to their first meeting. Not just about each other's families, but Peridot learned more about Jasper's life growing up and little details like her favorite color and how she got into camming and porn in the first place. And Jasper learned about Peridot's family and the fact that she dated a guy in college and was into anal. Jasper was insanely curious to know more about Peridot not just personally but also sexually and that was something she had to hold off on until Peridot was more comfortable. It did not stop Jasper from thinking about it or at most wanting to kiss her and spending all day thinking about it.

She tries not to spend too much time about the possible scenarios that could come out of her spending the night in a house with Peridot for the second time. She packs her bag, texts Peridot to confirm the address of her step-mother's house—which, as fate foretells, is a few blocks away from Jasper's parents' home—and decides to drive over instead of taking the short walk.

She parks further down the street, pulls her bookbag from the passenger seat and brings to walk down to check the numbers on the mailboxes. When she reaches the correct house and stands near the gate. She finds herself rather stunned at how different this house was compared to Yellow's home. The outside of her house was like a mansion, the door frame along must have been worth thousands of dollars, but this house felt homey in comparison. It was much smaller, more put together, a backyard fit for gardening and maybe a pool if they could afford it. Even the front porch had simple moldings and plain blue shading, with a mixture of different patio furniture options to sit on. It was the first time—outside of her parents' home—that she felt a sense of welcoming.

She decides to text Peridot that she was outside just in case she had gotten the wrong house number by mistake and because she felt a little nervous about meeting with Peridot with time. She knew a little about her stepmother because of what Peridot had said, but nothing would prepare her mentally for the introduction. She sighs, waiting for Peridot to respond to her and when she does it is just a sticker of a tiny cat nodding. Peridot exits the house a few seconds after the message had been sent; no shoes or socks on, a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt with an alien wearing a Santa hat decorated on the chest. She had made absolutely no attempt to warm herself outside while Jasper was decked out in her winter jacket, gloves and boots.

"I don't know if you are stupid or insane." Jasper speaks as Peridot comes over to unlock the gate and open it for her.

"What's wrong with my Santa alien?" Peridot pouts, locking the gate when Jasper steps inside of the yard.

"You know that is not what I meant." She buries her hands into her pockets, "uhm, it is good to see you again…"

"I know. It's always good to see me. I'm perfect." She walks up the path back to the front door and opens it for Jasper to walk in first. "My liege."

"…Are you drunk?" Jasper asks, staring at her because her behavior was…Different, maybe more childish than Jasper was used to.

"No. I just spent all day playing some knight video game with this kid I had to watch. I was a princess—as I should be—and we got to battle together against dragons! While it was fun, I'm ready to drink a gallon of rum."

"Well, Princess, what is on the agenda for today?"

Peridot goes quiet when Jasper calls her princess. She has never been interested in pet names before or any sort of nickname besides the occasional one based off her name she had been given by her friends. She deals with those, but Jasper calls her sunshine and princess, and sometimes when they text she'll use the word baby doll when she's exhausted after class. It makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and she hates the fact that she likes it. "Uh…"

"How about a tour?" She asks as she removes her gloves and her jacket to put up on the hook near the front door.

"This is the living room." She gestures, clearly in the living room when they walk into the house and Peridot shuts the door, "that's the kitchen!" She nearly shouts, feeling nervous for some reason, "and the dining room is over there." She heads into the kitchen, right next to the living room, small and quaint with some pots on the stove of hot chocolate they had made earlier. She grabs a clear mug from the cabinet and opens the fridge to pull out the eggnog.

"That's not much of a tour." Jasper follows her.

"Bathroom is around the corner on the left." She pours the eggnog into her glass, immediately grabbing a bottle of rum on the counter to pour into her glass as well. "My mom is vegetarian, so you have a lovely choice of a bunch of different vegetables with dip which is on the table in the kitchen, and then we do have like a tray of lunch meats and cheeses and rolls if you want to make a sandwich."

"Do you two do this every year?"

"Pretty much. She started bringing her girlfriend over like a year or two ago, and then she moved in and so it's normally the three of us, sometimes we have a family friend who comes over with his son. Ooh, I forgot we have chips! What sort of chips do you like? There is one right answer."

"…Salt and vinegar…?" Jasper responds cautiously.

"Good answer, but wrong. Tortilla chips with salsa is the correct answer." She goes into the cabinet again to grab a large bowl and another glass mug before setting them down on the counter. "We have a lot of alcohol because I brought it over and I made hot chocolate and eggnog earlier today. I could also make you coffee or tea if you want one of those things."

"Why are you so talkative today?"

"I've had three energy drinks." She shrugs, picking up a bag of tortilla chips off the counter and pouring it into the bowl. "I need it to survive."

"No, no you do not." She takes a chip from the bowl after Peridot finishes and pops it into her mouth. "What do you want to do? We have like four hours until the countdown even starts."

"I'm going to force you to watch my favorite television show. Maybe we'll cuddle, maybe I'll eat an entire gallon of ice cream, who knows." She brings her mug and the bowl of chips into the living room, setting them down next to the display of vegetables and dip already on it. "You can make whatever you want, the plates are in the cabinet above the sink and then if you want anything specific just check the fridge for it."

"Gotcha." Jasper ends up taking far too long to make a perfect sandwich which ends up just being a lot of vegetables and tuna salad on a roll. She also gets some hot chocolate and brings over a jar of salsa because Peridot forgot to bring it into the living room, and she sets her plate down on some free space she finds. "Yeah, this is a lot of food."

"Nah, I can eat it all." She opens the jar of salsa. "So, I set up the episodes for us to watch. If we're lucky we can watch the first half of season one. Then, I need to know your opinion on the characters. It's very important. You're also not allowed to talk." She nods, picking up the remote to hit play.

Somehow, Jasper makes it through all eight episodes of Camp Pining Hearts and Jasper concludes the show is awful, even though she wants to know what happens next. She manages to survive Peridot constantly pausing the show to explain a scene to Jasper or make a rude comment about a character she absolutely detests. Peridot also manages to eat the entire bag of chips and makes popcorn by episode four which she also completely eats along with two sandwiches and a piece of cake. She has learned two things: Peridot has bad taste in television shows and she really likes food.

"So…What did you think?" Peridot says at the end of the eighth episode and she turns to Jasper who fully sits up when Peridot turns to her.

"Why is Paulette the love interest?"

"…Go on…"

"Like, she is clearly the weakest both physically and mentally but for some reason she keeps winning challenges at the camp because of Percy?" Jasper clearly looks frustrated when she says this.

"This is it. We are officially meant to be together." Peridot nods, "no normal person watches this show and thinks Paulette has any worth of being with Percy. If anything, Percy and Pierre have a dynamic that is only matched by the previous winners of the sand castle competition. Percy could have used his amazing designing skills, and Pierre would have used his muscles and dynamic coordination to build the BEST sand castle! But no, Paulette had to take Percy away and win with her wimpy castle." Peridot shakes her head.

"And what is up with the col—" She starts and stops when someone comes into the living room, feeling embarrassed at how frustrated she is with the show.

Peridot blinks and turns to notice her mother, "hey! I made Jasper watch Camp Pining Hearts!" She says ecstatically, as if it was the best thing she had ever done in her life.

"Oh, that show?" She sleepily walks into the kitchen and Jasper eyes over her to spot the differences between Yellow and Zarah. There are a lot of similarities in body size and shape, but she is curious what exactly was her ex-husbands taste in women.

"Yes! And she likes it! Even if she is not willing to admit that she does, everyone I make watch this show likes it or it makes them mad enough to watch more." She grabs the remote and turns off her DVD to put on the cable, turning the news channel on to begin watching the count down for the new year. It was in the middle of a performance of some rapper that Peridot could not care less about.

"That's nice, dear. Did you two get something to eat? I'm going to take some of the salad in the fridge and maybe something else…" Jasper listens to the way she speaks, noticing a slight lisp in certain sounds she speaks.

"I thought you wanted to watch the count down together."

"I'm far too tired. I've been up looking over case files."

"What? Why?" She gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen. "You're retired. The point of buying a house to settle down and do relaxing things is to…You know…Not work."

"I know, but this is important. I'll explain it to you later." She rummages around in the kitchen as Peridot comes back to sit down on the couch and retreats to her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks and Peridot nods.

"Part of moving out here was because she wanted to retire. Then, her girlfriend moves in who is also a lawyer and she lets herself be pulled back into work when she is supposed to be retired."

"My mom did that. She wanted to retire and move out of state with my dad, but she liked working too much. She put her notice in, and the day she was supposed to quit ended up being assigned a huge case load and it took her another six months."

"What does your mother do?"

"She's a social worker, and my dad teaches gym in high school. Not as fancy as your lawyer step-mother and your doctor mother."

"Trust me, I wish my parents had easier jobs. I wish I could see them more often, but when I do they are always busy. With my mother I have to schedule meetings to even talk with her sometimes, and with my step-mother…With Zarah, she just overworks herself because she thinks she has to."

"Don't you do the same thing?"

"It's an anxiety thing. It's all or nothing and I know that it is hard to break out of doing it. Because, once you stop doing it you get worried that you stopped and worry that people will think differently about you because you stopped. Like, do you worry people would criticize you for not doing porn? Like your fans or friends or other people in the business?"

"No." Jasper tries to think of how to word this because she knows she differs so much from Peridot's mindset. "I try to focus on myself and do whatever is best for me. If I stop doing it, it is because it's in my best interest. I worry if fans will like my work, because sometimes I'm critical of how I act in a certain scene or look in a certain photo. I never worry that people will treat me differently for quitting. But, it took a lot for me to gain that courage and self-confidence in myself that I didn't really care what people thought about me. I already grew up looking different, but I always had a strong support system and people who cared and wanted me to do well despite my lifestyle."

"Can you…teach me how to do that? Like, be confident and tell people no?"

"Well first you need a super-hot girlfriend like me to tell you how cute you are every single day." Peridot rolls her eyes when Jasper says this. "And second, you need to surround yourself with people who care about you and support you. Not just me."

"Yeah, but I hate people."

"Oh, that's hard then. Guess I just have to double or triple my efforts in being your super-hot girlfriend." She shakes her head, "what a shame."

"You're so dumb." Peridot pushes Jasper's leg with her foot.

"That isn't very supportive, Peridot."

Peridot mocks what she says.

"Hey, do you want to make out? We have like two hours to kill and if your mom isn't going to join us..."

"No...Erm, maybe. You are allowed one kiss now, and maybe another one after midnight. I'll think about it."

The moment she finishes speaking Jasper leans in close to her and Peridot can't bring herself to move away. Ever since Peridot received that text message from her and those photos, she has thought about kissing Jasper or having some sort of intimate relationship but had always been so nervous about barely knowing her. She had never been the type of person to sleep with someone on some random outing just because they were attractive. The more they spoke in person, the more real conversations they had about their personal lives had made Peridot willing to explore more than she had previously been interested in. The overall connection they had was nothing like Peridot has ever had before with another person.

She lets Jasper put a hand against her cheek and finds herself focused on how warm Jasper's hand is against her cheek and it makes her nearly miss the sudden additional warmth when Jasper presses her lips to Peridot's. She panics inside, the sudden feelings swelling up inside of her makes her want to push things farther, but she knows she is scared of it. Of being the one to make a move, but with Jasper it seemed so much easier. The kiss only lasts a few seconds because Jasper pulls away to gauge Peridot's reaction. If she was comfortable with the situation, if she needed to breathe and focus for a minute or two.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks, half teasing her because she was blushing, but also concerned if she had done something wrong.

"Fine. I'm...Fine." She clears her throat. Let's uh..." She suddenly finds herself unable to think straight, because she wants to kiss Jasper again, "do that again sometime." She grabs the remote to turn the television volume up, ignoring the smirk on Jasper's face.


	13. Chapter 13

If Jasper would have known that all she had to do to get Peridot to spend more time with her, and further the binds of their relationship was kiss her, she would have done it the moment they met. Ever since that day, Peridot had said yes to anything Jasper asked in terms of spending time together. They had spent the last two weeks attached at the hip whenever Jasper was not busy with class or filming, sometimes Peridot would just show up at Jasper's apartment and they would spend the morning together. It made Jasper incredibly satisfied because it was all she wanted to begin with; and while Peridot still had her reservations about being so close with someone, but something about Jasper was different than the other women she knew in her life.

Jasper just tries to stay content with how their relationship currently was developing. She would text Peridot after her run in the morning, shower and blow dry her hair—today she was curling it for a porn she was filming later tonight—and Peridot would normally show up by the time she was done. Today was different because Peridot was already at Jasper's apartment, having stayed the night and was currently raiding their closets for something to eat. The only thing that turned up was some unopened boxes of fudge pop tarts and Peridot huffs at the lack of food.

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" Peridot calls from the kitchen and Jasper sets down her curling iron on the counter before coming into the kitchen. Her hair was almost finished, just needed a lot of hair spray because any humidity or heat just killed the look. "You know you should have more edible food and not like…" She pulls a container from the kitchen counter, "flaxseed."

"You could go down to the coffee shop and pick up something. You can take my car."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"You could make something."

"Negative."

"You're being difficult. Text my sister to bring food home."

"She always tries to flirt with me." Peridot groans and she sits up on the counter, picking up her phone to send the girl a text. Just a quick message to bring her home pancakes or potatoes, a lot of potatoes, maybe some bacon. She was just ridiculously hungry, and Jasper's place was full of healthy foods and Peridot was far too lazy to cook.

Jasper laughs, "she just does it to mess with you. You can ask her to stop…Unless you like it. I mean, who wouldn't want to bang a set of twins."

"Now you're being gross. I swear if you tell me some gross story about you and your sister—"

"Nope." Jasper cuts her off as she comes into the kitchen, "there are few things I would deem as 'gross' and that is one of them, while the other would be like a guy asking to take a shit on your chest."

"…What?" Peridot squints at her.

"You don't think people ask me to do weird and kinky stuff like that? Not just sexual favors, but I had a woman pay me to tell her if her husband had been buying my stuff."

"And you told her?"

"Uh, yeah. I also got paid like two-grand for it."

"You're a monster."

Jasper shrugs as Peridot's phone chimes. "What'd she say?"

Peridot responds back to the text, "oh. She told me she'd get me anything I needed and then called me baby doll."

"No she fucking didn't." Jasper comes over, peering around to look at Peridot's cellphone to look at the message.

"Woah, I didn't know you were the jealous type." She sets her phone down after responding.

"I'm not jealous." She huffs. "She hits on anything that moves if I'm being honest."

"Just like you. I'm not surprised." She snickers.

"Be glad I like you, or else I'd kick you out right now." Jasper leans down to kiss Peridot on the cheek before heading back into the bathroom to finish her hair.

Jasper appreciates Peridot finally wanting to spend time with her, but she wishes she didn't complain so much when they did hang out. It was just the little things about being hungry or being bored, and it wasn't Jasper's fault Peridot was bored. Jasper preferred relaxing and doing nothing sometimes, and Peridot hated being idle without her cellphone to keep her company or something on television to occupy her time. It normally would not bother her seeing as she grew up with a sister and dealt with the same situation her entire life, but she wonders if things would be better if they were at Peridot's place to begin with. At least then, she'd have her own things and not be as bored.

Peridot manages to stay quiet the entire time Jasper spends in the bathroom to finish styling her hair which surprised her, but when she peeks out of the bathroom Peridot has a pop tart in her mouth and is watching reruns of some cop show she has recently become obsessed with. All Jasper has learned with this information is a good way to keep Peridot quiet was to distract her. Jasper wonders if she can use this to her advantage later when they're alone. Thinking about it, there were a lot of things Jasper wants to do with Peridot and they haven't exactly discussed it yet. She knows that Peridot is worried and wants to wait to have sex, and Jasper is comfortable with that, but they haven't discussed anything further than that. She doesn't know when the right time to bring it up is, or if Peridot would try to avoid the conversation. She sighs to herself, cleaning up her hair products and leaving the bathroom to join Peridot on the couch.

The moment she sits down the front door opens, and her sister comes into the living room. She kicks her shoes off, sets a coffee tray and a paper bag on the table in the living room, and throws her bag and jacket onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks immediately, noticing the look on Skinny's face.

"The fact every man in America wants to hit on me. I'm going to take a shower to feel clean before I eat." She begins to pull containers out of the bag, placing them on the table and stealing one to leave in the microwave in the kitchen to keep it warm. "What have you two been doing?"

"Trying to find out what sex stuff Peridot is into." Jasper responds making Peridot roll her eyes as she grabs one of the paper coffee cups from the tray.

"She seems like the kind of girl who is into anal. Maybe bondage?" She comes back into the room, handing Jasper the sugar container from the kitchen.

"Woah, how'd you know?"

"I swear I will leave." Peridot scowls, not enjoying the fact they were talking about her while she was in the room.

"No you won't." Skinny crosses her arms. "I'll stop just because I seriously smell like desperation." She leaves the room and Peridot grumbles when she's gone.

"So…Tell me what you like." Jasper says again, half joking as she pulls one of the plastic containers from the table to eat. It feels like the millionth time Jasper has asked her that question and she is already frustrated by it.

"Uh…" Peridot mumbles, trying to think of a response to make Jasper stop asking her. Anything she said would just develop more questions for Jasper to ask her and that made her nervous. She hated explaining herself and hated talking about sexual situations so openly. But, she did have things she was interested in sexually, it was just her limited sexual experiences with women which made it harder to talk to women about it. Things she liked had always been deemed disgusting by anyone she ever mentioned it to.

"How about you answer my question and I'll answer one of yours?" Jasper tries to make this conversation work out of pure interest. She knows Peridot was interested in anal, but not exactly the story behind it or her experience with it.

"Okay, but I want to ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"What's with your nails?" She had noticed it last time the two had spent time together because Jasper had three nails which were much shorter than the others.

"It's a sex thing. I prefer my nails long, but when you're fingering someone…Let's just say I've injured someone before I started cutting my nails. I usually use these three fingers." She shrugs, wiggling her pointer, middle, and ring finger on her left hand. "Tell me at least one thing that you are into. I need to know."

"Uhm…Anal." It was the first thing that comes to her mind and she just wants to slam her head into the counter for even thinking it.

"But I know that. What's the story there?"

Peridot shrugs, reaching for one of the containers and opening it to simply eat the hash browns inside with her fingers. "Dated a guy in college and he asked me to try it and I said sure. Yelled at him a fucking lot. Ended up enjoying it?"

"Kinky."

"Shut up. Besides, I already told you that story."

"I know. Just thought you'd tell me something super-secret…Like, maybe you are into bondage."

"I'm going to pass on answering that."

She leans backs, "how many people have you been with?"

"It's not your turn to ask a question."

"Too late.

"Fine," she glares at Jasper as she tries to think of the answer, "like five? I know you've been with like a whole squadron of people."

"…A squadron?" She repeats and Peridot nods. "Are they Air Force, Army or Navy? And what about the crew?"

Peridot elbows her in response.

"Hey! Don't expect you to use weird words and expect me to not make fun of you. But, five people. Who are they?"

"Can you even name every person you've ever slept with?"

"Uh, yeah. Half of them are on DVD, too. We could watch them together. I can get some popcorn.

"You're insufferable. Besides, I don't really like popcorn."

"You probably hate fun, too." Jasper takes a bite of her eggs.

"Fine. So, both of my roommates, my ex-boyfriend, the girl I dated after him, and Garnet."

"What? Garnet? Really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I've been barking up that tree for a year. How the hell did you sleep with her?"

"So, Garnet and Amethyst are really good friends. Like, knew each other since childhood friends so she used to hang out a lot at our apartment and one time I asked her out because I had way too much to drink. She pretty much said no, but if I was ever interested when I was sober…Like a week later she was at the house again and spent the night."

"How was it?" Jasper asks immediately.

"Really?" Peridot says, the look of disapproval on her face apparent.

"She's just so hot and I've been interested in her forever."

"And here I thought I was your girlfriend. Guess I better call Garnet and let her know." She shakes her head, setting the half empty tray of food down and finishing her coffee.

"Hey…You're comfortable with me sleeping with other people, right? Like, it is part of doing porn."

"I'm fine, I just don't want you to talk about other people and how hot they are when I'm…Plain."

Jasper puts her tray down and turns to her, "how are you plain?"

She shrugs, "just am. Any other day I would be sitting here telling you how amazing and perfect I am, but today isn't that day. I'm feeling plain." She sets her empty cup down, lifting her arms up to stretch them.

"That's probably because you're wearing pajamas made for six-year old's." Jasper teases, noting that Peridot was still wearing space ship pajama pants.

"My pants are awesome. You are just jealous you don't have style as amazing as mine."

"I thought you were feeling plain?"

"Nope. I lied. You can't insult my pants when you aren't even wearing any."

Jasper shrugs, picking up the empty containers and shoving them back into the paper bag. "I don't like wearing pants. There's no fun in that."

"What fun?"

"You get to look at my ass when I walk away, that fun." She smirks. "Let's make out."

"No. You need to go get ready for your porn shoot."

Jasper pouts as she gets up, taking the bag to the kitchen to throw it away. "Do you want to come by the way?"

"…You want me to come…To a porn shoot?" Peridot raises an eyebrow, getting up onto her knees and leaning her chest into the back of the couch. She watches Jasper come near her again, "why?"

"For fun? It'll also be like the closest you'll get to seeing me naked in person."

"I literally saw you naked this morning."

"So, I'm going to get dressed and we'll stop for snacks on the way there."

"Why are you assuming I want to go?"

"Because you literally watch all of my porn and would kill for a chance to see me film one. You should probably change out of your pajamas…" She walks into her bedroom and Peridot huffs as she gets up to follow her to change as well.

Peridot cannot help but be nervous the entire time; from changing into street clothes, to stopping off at two convenience stores to grab snacks, and the hour drive out to the city. She does not understand why she is so nervous because she was not the one about to get naked in a room of strangers and be filmed, but she was. Something about witnessing Jasper with her head thrown back and moaning while someone touched her…She found herself squirming just thinking about it. Witnessing it would be something entirely different.

When they arrived at the house, a woman comes out to meet Jasper and Peridot blinks because she knows this woman, but she cannot figure out from where or why she is so familiar. She tries to ignore it, introducing herself as Pearl and being the fashion designer—strictly lingerie—that had been good friends with Jasper and designed almost all the clothes Jasper wore in her videos. She remembers Jasper mentioning her before and has seen her work due to the own lingerie Peridot now owned thanks to Jasper. She was tall, thin, and overall incredibly attractive and so well spoken. She spends most of the time in the preparation for the small photo shoot they did before they begun filming spending time with Jasper to help her get dressed in this white, flowing lingerie she was wearing underneath this Greek Goddess themed attire she would be wearing.

That was the plot of the film, or so Pearl explained it to her. Jasper was going to be a Goddess and seduce some young girl who was transported into her garden. Most of the filming would be outside in the large floral garden the owners of the home owned, and then into the bedroom for some more intimate scenes. Peridot's curiosity led her outside for a little while, it was the middle of winter and every ten or so minutes they had to stop filming to give Jasper a jacket to wear since the only thing she was adorn in was this silk dress until she was naked leaning against a fountain. The moment this actress started kissing Peridot, that was enough for her and she had to go back inside. Although, the inside wasn't much better since she could still hear that fake Hollywood moaning from Jasper. That was how Peridot knew it was a time rush, or she was just not enjoying it which made her feel even worse about her own future performances in bed with Jasper. She groans to herself, taking a seat on a chair and bringing out her sketch pad to draw and trying to stop thinking so pessimistically about everything.

She's alone for a while, some of the employees working on the film coming in and out of the room to grab last minute things and Peridot doesn't look up until Jasper comes up behind her and scares her by touching her with her ice-cold hands. "I'm breaking up with you." She scolds, nearly dropping her phone, crayons, and sketch pad all at once.

"Doubt it." Jasper snorts, "I'm hungry."

"Are you almost done?" Peridot asks as she resituates her things on her lap.

"Quick break and then I get to go fuck in a giant ass bed." She goes to the table to grab a bottled water and watches the director come into the room. It was a woman older than her, with this insane artistic vision to make everything have meaning and to be angelic for this specific shoot. Hence the large white dress Jasper had been currently wearing, and the ridiculous white and silver makeup she had been wearing.

"What's the most ridiculous porn shoot you've done?"

"Uh, probably the cowgirl set." She speaks with a hint of distraction in her voice before calling Pearl over to them. "Did you get my text this morning?"

Peridot turns to look at Pearl, the way she elegantly walks over and practically poses when she stands by Jasper. Maybe Peridot was a little jealous of the woman because she was friends with Jasper and the two got along so well and had a history.

"I was in the middle of some important lace work early this morning and time got away from me, so I wasn't able to send you those documents."

"You know you have always been a bad liar. What were you really doing?"

"I was…" She lets out a sigh, crossing her arms, "planning a party. But, enough about that I have so much planning to do before I can even let anyone know about it."

"What kind of party?" Jasper grins.

"You know very well what type of party it is, now stop asking so many questions and introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Right." Jasper clears her throat, "this is Peridot."

Peridot lifts her free arm to wave, feeling awkward and suddenly uncomfortable.

"It is very nice to meet you. O-oh…" She turns to Jasper, "did she try on the lingerie I made? I did it based off photos and a scale I created so I—"

"No." Peridot interrupts.

"Well, why not?"

Jasper shrugs, "you two can talk about it while I'm gone."

With Jasper gone, Peridot feels even more awkward over the situation of having to speak with Pearl. She was so pretty, and her talent in fashion was incredible, and she wonders why Jasper would even break off whatever sexual or romantic relationship Pearl and she had had. But, Peridot constantly overthinks Jasper and her relationships and life because there was so much about her that she still didn't know. What exactly was Pearl for her?

"I—uhm, just haven't tried it on yet. It's in my closet." She goes back to coloring her art.

"Ask Jasper for my number or you can send me a message online and let me know about your qualms with the work."

"Yeah…I can do that?" She focuses on her art, a simple drawing of a tiger she started when she arrived. It always helped her to focus and stay calm when she was in situations she was unsure of. "How do you and Jasper know each other?"

"She frequented a sex shop that sold some of my work and I met her there. She asked me out, I laughed, and then I saw her again a week later and invited her to a party. We've been friends ever since."

"Why did you laugh?"

"Jasper can be…Goofy with how she peruses people? It's hard to explain and I would rather not bother you with unnecessary information. However, she tries very hard when she likes someone, so I would give her the benefit of the doubt if she whines and pouts about you not spending time with her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes." She says with an exasperated sigh. "Not that I mind Jasper talking to me or informing me of her personal life and problems. There are just some things that are better left unsaid."

"I feel like I know nothing about this part of her life. I keep meeting people that I've only ever heard their name mentioned."

"It can be overwhelming sometimes, I'm sure of it. I'm going to head upstairs and see how the wardrobe is holding up. They should be done shortly, but if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know."

"Uh…Thanks." She looks up at Pearl as she walks away.

Peridot relaxes when she's alone in the living room, finishing the pringles she purchased on the way here and the coffee Jasper bought for her earlier. She wanted to investigate the house more but did not want to be a nuisance to the director or to the owners of the home which Jasper states had been in the basement while they were using their home to film. Whoever allowed a director to film porn in their house was either the bravest or horniest person she has ever met.

When Jasper finishes shooting she manages to get out of an invitation to go out for dinner and drinks because she is exhausted and does not want to make Peridot more uncomfortable than she already was. On the way to Peridot's house—to drop her off—she picks up food and decides she will be sleeping at Peridot's house, so she doesn't have to drive another twenty minutes back to her home and as much as Peridot agrees because there was no harm in letting her spend the night. And once at Peridot's home, they eat, Jasper showers, and then she does not stop complaining about the girl she was filming with. How cute she was but her inability to get Jasper off during the film. Peridot knows this because she remembers hearing Jasper's fake moans near the end of the filming, something she recognizes from her older porn.

"Will you please shut up!" Peridot finally yells after the first twenty minutes of listening to her rant. She had been trying to draw at her desk and Jasper's incessant whining was driving her mad. Jasper had taken residence on Peridot's bed, dressed in a pink camisole top and black cotton panties. She also partly dried and braided her hair, leaving it draped over her shoulder and just the image alone frustrated Peridot in ways she could not explain.

Jasper completely ignores Peridot and continues rambling on, "I completely understand that porn sets are staged and there isn't always enough time for orgasms but what is the point of getting me all worked up just to go home and be horny and frustrated?"

"Oh my God. Please stop talking. Can't you just masturbate or something and leave me alone?"

"No," Jasper pouts, "it's not the same."

"I would do anything to make you stop right now."

"Anything?" That piques Jasper's interest immediately.

"What?" She turns around in her chair, looking over at Jasper. "No."

"You said anything."

"Shut up." Peridot grumbles.

"Peridot." She repeats again, and Peridot can hear the sultriness of her voice and it makes her blush.

"Fine." She puts her sketch pad down on the desk, getting up from the chair and coming over to her bed. "What do you want me to do?" Sex was different than whatever it was that Jasper wants her to do, because they've been in this situation before where Jasper was inconsolably horny, and she would call Peridot just to listen to her voice as she touched herself. But now they were in the same room and while Peridot did not feel obligated to help Jasper, in some ways she wanted to be there in person and not just listening over the phone.

"Keep me company." She chuckles and Peridot glares at her. "Do you want to get me off?"

"What? How? I mean—" She internally groans, "with what?"

"Where's that one vibrator I gave you?"

"Which one?" She rolls her eyes, the collection she had has expanded since knowing Jasper. It wasn't just her few dildos and vibrators, now she had bondage ropes, wands, anal plugs and a strap-on to add to her collection.

"What's the one from the video you sent me?"

"Uh…I thought you didn't like it?"

"Did I say that? Are you sure I didn't say that I loved it and wanted you to try it out, too?"

"Yes. Very sure you did not say that." She goes into the drawer near her bed on the left, opening a bottom drawer where she kept her collection. She pulls the wand vibrator that Jasper mentioned from the drawer, taking it to the bathroom to clean it before bringing it back into the other room. "Are you…Sure?" Peridot asks hesitantly, as she plugs the cord into her wall.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No! I want to! I meant are you sure about this one. I have other toys…?" She was second guessing herself like always. Wondering why Jasper even was interested in her and if she'd rather do it herself.

"Yes. Fuck yes. Please, come here."

Peridot freezes because Jasper just begged for her. Her. Peridot. Weird, tiny Peridot with her infatuation with aliens and space. She hears Jasper call her again and she snaps out of it, coming onto the bed and setting the vibrator down. Jasper immediately grabs her, pulling her close and kissing her. That was one thing Peridot could handle because she really liked kissing Jasper because her lips were soft and plump, and the way her teeth would nip at her bottom lip was practically erotic.

Things were fine until Jasper drags her fingers across Peridot's waist and she starts to giggle. "You okay there?" Jasper asks when she pulls back.

"I'm fine."

"Hm…Are you sure? Because it seems like you're ticklish." She runs her fingers along Peridot's side, purposely trying to stir a reaction from her.

"Stop that!" Peridot starts giggling when Jasper starts to tickle her. "This is no way to lighten the mood or seduce me." She huffs.

"Oh? Is that what I should be doing?" She smiles.

"I'll kick you out."

"I guess I'll be good." She leans up, pressing her lips to Peridot's cheek, peppering kisses down and along her jaw to her neck.

"Should you…Take off your clothes? Should I take off your clothes?" She asks sheepishly.

"Nah, more fun this way. Also, I know you're nervous because I'm me…But try to relax."

"Right, so first I need two bottles of wine." She says, nearly moaning when Jasper's teeth graze her neck. "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I really like biting."

"I'm learning so much about you today." Jasper chuckles. "Grab the vibrator and I'll teach you some things about me."


	14. Chapter 14

Peridot continuously told herself that she could not go through with this because she was terrified of disappointing Jasper, but Jasper was so patient and sweet and waited for her to be comfortable enough to make a move. Even if she pushed Peridot, it wasn't meant to be malicious or forceful and she genuinely wanted to help Peridot explore more than she previously had without any judgement. Peridot knows this, and she still swallows hard and breathes deep to try and make herself relaxed. Thinking about it made her thoughts surround her, the quietness in the room and simply Jasper becoming quiet—which shocks Peridot because Jasper never shuts up—made it even worse. But she made it this far, a wand vibrator in one hand and Jasper leaning back against the pillows in front of her. She could totally do this. Maybe.

The mental agony swimming around her brain needed to shut up. Jasper was just like her…A person with a vagina? Right? Yeah, she was clearly looking in between Jasper's crotch and could clearly see the outline of a vulva and…She needed to focus. "Can you lie down?" She asks nervously because Jasper was staring at her and it made it worse. She watches Jasper slide down on the bed, moving the pillows behind her out of the way and Peridot watches her do it because the way her breasts move under her shirt in incredibly appealing.

"We don't have to—" Jasper starts to speak after another couple of minutes of Peridot just sitting on the bed, trying to formulate some sort of plan, but Peridot immediately interrupts her.

"No! I can do it! I just…You make me so nervous." She groans.

Jasper chuckles, knowing she has that impact on people. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? I feel like you're just staring at my vulva, acting like you're about to perform some labor-intensive surgery. You can touch me, you know. Besides, I've been super horny and wet like ever since filming ended. You have it easy this time."

"Shut up." Peridot stifles a laugh at the surgery comment. She knew she was overthinking this entire situation, but she cannot bring herself to figure out the situation. She has watched Jasper on video so many times, and the way people touch her and use toys on her seems to not be the most methodical, and that's when Peridot realizes she was going about this all wrong. She needed to just to do Jasper what she would do to herself. Sometimes she was impatient with herself, but she had the ability to push Jasper further than she was comfortable with doing to herself.

"Make me."

Peridot glares at her, trying to decide what exactly she wanted to do in her current situation. The situation being Jasper lying down on her bed, her panties dampening, and she was clearly turned on. She breathes, trying to settle down her quickening heart rate and have a little less anxiety and a little more confidence about this entire situation. "And you're sure you want me to use this?"

"Mhm. Or I could do it and you could watch."

"So, no standard relationship, first time sort of thing?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Uh—I don't know?"

"Wait, talk to me about this." Jasper sits up, taking the vibrator from her hand and setting it to the side. "Maybe I'm just rushing this to benefit me…" She groans, knowing that she should know better than that. "I know that you're nervous and I want to know the actual reason why this makes you nervous"

Peridot whines, "I don't want to tell you. It's stupid."

"How you feel and what you think isn't stupid."

"I've never…" she gets up from her bed, crossing her arms across her chest, "done this."

"Uh…Done what?" Jasper raise an eyebrow, confused at the sudden admission. They had talked about their sexual experiences before, and she knew Peridot had had sex with other people.

"Been with someone I tolerate and uhm…Done…"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I am not going to sit here and guess what it is." Maybe she was getting frustrated with the point that she wanted more with Peridot, and Peridot was constantly holding their relationship back with her anxiety and nerves. Jasper knows she cannot blame Peridot for that and she had to be patient with her. But, watching Peridot begin to pace back and forth across her bedroom was not something she wanted to watch either. She wanted to help Peridot, she wanted to make Peridot comfortable and give her a relationship that made her feel good, but she was still at a loss on how to do that. This was the first relationship Jasper has ever had that was more than just sex.

"It's embarrassing."

"I once jacked off in the back of a movie theater and got caught by security. Trust me, it can't be that embarrassing."

Peridot stops in her tracks, turning to stare at Jasper. "Why?"

"I was young and dumb. So, tell me what this thing is."

"Ugh, fine. Foreplay, okay?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah…I've always been…not exactly sober when I've had sex. And I know that's bad, and I know drinking to solve problems is just as bad, but I don't know how to not feel like I'm going to panic and die when I'm in situations like this."

"First, come here." Jasper pats the spot in front of her, where Peridot had been originally sitting and having her come back and sit down. "Second, breathe. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do."

"Like, I lowkey—"

"Don't do that." Jasper cuts her off, shaking her head.

"Do what?" She blinks.

"Use words like 'lowkey' in real conversation."

"Fine. I won't say what I was going to say." She pouts.

"No. Tell me."

"I want to do sexual things with you…I think about you sitting on my face like…A lot." She stumbles a bit when she speaks, "like…clearly I think about those things, but I just panic about it and I don't know why."

"As hot as that is…Let's talk about you." She reaches her hands out to touch Peridot's, wrapping her fingers around them and pulling her to come sit in her lap. She kisses her shoulder before leaning her chin against it.

"Ugh, do we have to?" She groans.

"Have you ever gone to therapy and talked to someone about it? Cognitive—"

"No." She cuts Jasper off, "I don't want to talk to someone about how I feel. I'll talk to you I guess…But I'll kick you if you try and use it against me."

"Why would I do that? Also, you're way too short to reach anywhere high enough to kick me."

"Hm…Fair point. I'll just gnaw at your legs." She shrugs, making Jasper chuckle.

"So, is there a specific time where you started feeling uncomfortable?"

"No. I remember feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed just kissing my grandmother on the cheek as a kid. I've always had anxiety and before my mom met Pink, she just wanted me to suck it up and deal with it. Pink was the one who started giving me medication for my sleeping issues and anxiety." She sighs, "I just don't understand how people deal with how they feel or make themselves comfortable in situations that aren't comfortable. Like, how do you do porn when you barely know the person? Don't you get anxious about it?"

"I did at first, but sex was something I really liked having. All the hormones that release made me feel good about myself and I just needed that the way I grew up. I mean, I'm not exactly the most normal looking woman in America. But, my first shoot was nerve-racking because I was young and stupid, and I didn't understand how those things worked. I just, shot some solo work online and casting directors were interested in me for queer porn and I accepted it. I've never had sex in front of anyone before and there was a group of women and men who were just watching us and coaching us, stopping us mid shoot to reposition us."

"That sounds awful."

"I just like doing it. You like to draw as a hobby and I like to have sex and masturbate. I didn't freak you out bringing you to that shoot, did I?"

"No. I don't hate sex, sex itself isn't what terrifies me, it's…Being intimate and touching people in that way that terrifies me." She groans, turning in Jasper's lap and wrapping her arms around her. She could not stop thinking about how Jasper could do so much better than her. Even when Jasper leans down to kiss the top of her head she feels as if she is not good enough despite how Jasper feels. "And I know it's dumb, but I always think that I'm going to finally feel comfortable with it and completely embarrass myself because I just have like no zero experience and everyone else my age is like married or has kids and has sex daily and talks about how great it is and I'm just…Stupid."

"You're not stupid. It takes time to develop actual romantic and sexual attraction for someone that feels authentic, and it takes a lot to trust those feelings and trust someone else explicitly with them." She wraps her arms around Peridot. "Just tell me how you're feeling. I don't want to push you to do something you aren't comfortable with, especially if that something has a lot of meaning for you."

"You're too nice."

"Hm…No. I'm just considerate of other people's feelings, you have to be when you have sex for a living."

"I feel like it's more than that…"

Jasper shrugs, letting go of Peridot to lay back on the bed. "Maybe it's the future therapist inside of me."

Peridot holds back the next thing she wants to say because it was just another phrase to show how uncomfortable she still was. But, they weren't going to have sex and Jasper didn't show her intent in wanting to continue whatever this was. "I'm going to make some coffee." She gets up from her bed, "do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Nope, might go to sleep though. Will you try to sleep and not stay awake all night?"

"I make no promises." She teases as she leaves the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you thought about moving?" Yellow's voice asks from the other end of the line.

"No…I don't even know where I would move to." Peridot responds, the calmness in her voice hiding the overwhelming urge to lie down and cry. She had been frustrated, stressed, and he desire to keep people from knowing that had kept that facade going for so long.

"You could move to the city and live closer to Pink and I."

"And then I would be farther away from Zarah."

"It's your decision, Peridot. I can put you into contact with a realtor later this afternoon."

"No, I—" She stops when she hears the front door open, turning to look at Jasper who has just come back from a quick stop at the bakery. They had plans today and Peridot was hoping it would get her mind off the situation with her roommates. "I have to go. I'll call you back when I figure this out." She hangs up, not allowing her mother to say her farewells—which she knows she will never hear the end of—and sets her phone onto the coffee table with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asks as she walks around the couch, handing Peridot the coffee tray in her hands so she can set her bag down on the spare sofa, along with her jacket which she removes.

"I've felt worse, I guess. It's been a week and I keep being thrown into the middle of their arguments because they won't talk to each other." She sets the tray on the coffee table, pulling the blanket behind her back around her shoulders. She has been cuddled up on the couch most of the morning, waiting for Jasper to come over and dodging texts the best she can.

"You still haven't explained what happened with them." She takes a seat next to Peridot, taking both coffees from the tray and handing Peridot one of them. "What did they fight about?"

"It's complicated."

"You explained the entire plot of that camp show last night along with the entire plot of the sequel to the show and the spin-off while drunk two nights ago. I am sure nothing is as complicated as listening to that was."

"Okay, fine." She huffs, taking a sip from her cup. "When I finished college, I moved out here and I brought Amethyst with me because she's my best friend and was having issues with her family. She's got like twenty cousins, so she needed a break. So, we moved in together and everything was fine. We both had our own bedrooms and paid bills, but then Lapis asked me if she could stay here for a few weeks. She was late on her rent too many times and got kicked out of the place she was living. That should have been a red flag, but I thought we were friends and so I let her stay here."

"But, if you knew she was bad with rent and wasn't going to contribute, why let her live with you?" She leans back and the moment she does, Peridot props her feet up on Jasper's thighs.

"I normally had Amethyst pay minor bills like heating and cable, because I paid rent, so it was fine. Lapis could help Amethyst pay some of the bills and so I didn't mind she didn't have a lot of money and it helped her save for her own place. But anyway, Amethyst and Lapis hooked up one night and they started this weird relationship. Sort of like a friend's with benefits except they shared a room together and I think Amethyst was in love with her? I'm still not sure about that.

Jasper watches Peridot finish her entire cup of coffee in less than three minutes before pouting to make Jasper put the empty cup on the table for her. "You need to stop with the coffee."

"Never. I haven't slept in three days and I need it to fuel my body and soul."

"Hm, that does sound like someone who needs a nap would say."

Peridot shushes her. "Amethyst wanted an actual relationship with Lapis. Like, not just a relationship for the sake of having sex, and she talked to Lapis about it and Lapis said no. She can be…Selfish about situations and relationships, and manipulative but…" She sighs, "anyway…Lapis came over last night and packed her stuff up and said she was moving out. Didn't tell me where or any other information, but Amethyst texted me and told me she was going to move in with Jay."

"Woah, wait. Jay got a new place so she and Skinny could live together. They wanted to live together, not with a roommate."

"It's temporary. They have a second bedroom." She reaches her hand out, "can I have your coffee?"

Jasper looks at the cup in her hand before taking a sip, "no." She puts the cup onto the coffee table, "you're going to take a very long nap when we get home and then talk I'm going to talk to Pink about changing your medication so you can sleep like a human being and not like…Whatever it is you sleep as."

"A bullfrog."

Jasper blinks.

"Scientifically, bullfrogs respond to the same stimuli when they're 'asleep' as they do when they're awake. So—"

Jasper cuts her off immediately, "please stop."

Regardless, Peridot continues her explanation about frogs. After a few minutes of Jasper listening to Peridot ramble, she stops talking and smiles up at Jasper.

"…We should get ready to go. Pearl gets really stressed when people are late." Jasper gets back up from the couch, grabbing her jacket from the spare chair, putting it before looking back at Peridot. "You know how our relationship is sort of interconnected with all of our friends and the people we know? And how Skinny is moving out, and both of your roommates are moving out?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Peridot asks, and Jasper can hear the panic in her voice. "Because we have been dating for two months and—"

Jasper cuts her off, "breathe."

Peridot takes in a deep breath in, sighing when she exhales.

"You don't have to. I'm only suggesting it as an option if you get bored in this place all by your lonesome."

"But what if we did live together and it made you hate me? What if we do that and then something happens, and we break up and I'm stuck living with you?"

"Are you afraid that I'll grow to hate you?"

"I'm afraid of commitment. Terrified, really. I just assume that one day I will meet someone who will change my mind about how I feel because I will be devoted to them. For now, yes, terrified." She gets up from the couch. "Besides, I like living away from home. Alone."

"You have two roommates?"

"Had." Peridot says with a smug look on her face.

"What exactly are you going to do by yourself in this big apartment?"

"Struggle to sleep, maybe with my bedroom door open this time. What are you going to do?"

"Film porn in the kitchen?" She laughs. "We should really leave though. First to Pearl's and then I want to go the Cherry Pit downtown to pick up something I ordered."

Jasper had a list of preparation she partook in every time she decided to film a video. She normally had a much more organized list, but today was last minute shopping to plan a Valentine's Day video she decided to do only twelve hours ago. Her fans requested it and she was more content in not filming anything special this week, but she gave in. The top of the list was wardrobe, hair and makeup, and she would often do some light shopping to prepare her bedroom for the video. She had a large section in her closet of old bedding she has used just for a specific video, and color coded depending on the holiday. Her bedding tonight should have been bright red, but she had nothing to fit the mattress in Amethyst's old bedroom—where Peridot let her film—so she had to go out and buy some new bedding and clean up the room before she could think about filming to really set the mood.

Instead of heading to Pearl's house first—which was the original plan—Pearl suddenly changes times on her and asks her to come over later in the afternoon. Jasper decided to go to the city to buy some bedding and cleaning supplies, and then head over to the sex shop which she has frequented since it opened only six months ago. She had become friends with the owner, Alexandrite—Alex for short—and has somehow become the face for the store on their website. Alex was one of the few women that Jasper has met in her life whom she has not had the pleasure of having sex with. She had asked once, but Alex had turned her down due to the state of her current marriage and the closed relationship she had entered. Regardless of Jasper's attraction to the woman, they were still close friends and had gone to sex parties, toy expos, and even an award show a few months back.

The store was in the center of a small shopping area which also had an occult shop, a book store, a coffee shop—which Peridot made Jasper stop in first—and a few restaurants and clothing stores. This specific shop was not particularly busy during the mornings and when Jasper and Peridot walk in they are not the only two people in the shop. Jasper sees her friend Alex ringing up a customer at the register and goes over to talk to her, while Peridot quickly wanders off deeper into the store.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow." Alex speaks after the man leaves the counter with his purchase. Alex was one of Jasper's taller friends who sported a more alternative image with long turquoise hair, a few piercings covering her face and ears and tattoos scattered over her left arm. Jasper had never really gone for girls like that in the past, but Alex had a personality which made Jasper see her more than her outward appearance.

"Change of plans."

"Who did you bring? I don't think I've seen her before."

"Oh…" Jasper turns around to see Peridot who had been playing with something she saw on a wall of opened vibrators. It was a small section of best sellers which were opened to feel vibrations and the pure power of some toys. "Peridot, my girlfriend. She's a huge nerd, don't worry about her."

"As long as you are happy. I'm going to have Mal grab your stuff." She says, pulling her phone from behind the counter and beginning to text.

"I didn't know you hired someone."

"Hm, yeah. I needed someone tall who wouldn't laugh and giggle at the words pocket pussy." She frowns when a group of young looking boys comes in. "I'm going to go kick some kids out of my store. Look around in the meantime, we have some new stuff on the back wall."

Jasper walks over to Peridot while Alex is busy with the teenagers and she watches Peridot's reaction to some of the different toys in the store. It's then when she realizes that taking Peridot to this shop might have been one of her best and worst ideas. The one good part was she was able to see what toys and items Peridot gravitated towards, but the bad part was her excitement with nearly everything. She wonders if Peridot just liked the aesthetic and less the usage of the toy.

The first toy Peridot seemed to like was a green dildo with a more realistic texture and CyberSkin material. It came with a strap-on and Peridot seemed to like the fact it could glow in the dark. The second a pair of dual vibrating bullets, and the third was a very girthy dildo and Jasper was rather taken aback by the size of it. It had been even bigger than the one she had ordered for her Valentine's Day show. Just that alone taught Jasper something new about Peridot that she had been dying to know…That she probably had a size kink? Maybe Jasper was jumping to conclusions, well, until Peridot talks about how she really wants to buy the toy just because she must have it.

The entire situation of bringing Peridot in here had rather embarrassed Jasper because of her quick interest to everything she saw. "I'm honestly surprised you've never been to a sex shop before."

"No, I've been to one, but it was for like thirty seconds before I panicked and ran out. I was also like eighteen and Amethyst dragged me into the shop to purposely embarrass me."

"You seem so…Fascinated?"

"I just like looking at them. And touching them. Especially the squishier dildos? I don't know what it is about those things, I get so excited."

"I'm learning some interesting things about you today. Next, you're going to share a weird kink you're into or want to try. Wow." Jasper says, half sarcastic but half hoping she can get Peridot to reveal something, anything that she can use against her in bed in the future.

"Well…I think toys that insert eggs into you are really cool."

"You mean an ovipositor? Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm waiting for you to tell me you have a size kink."

"…Well…" She starts before noticing someone out of the corner of her eye. "Mala?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Long time, no see."

Jasper looks up at the person who is speaking, the person who just called her girlfriend 'sweetheart' and here stands a woman even taller than herself and she's intimidating. She turns to Peridot, wanting to ask who the woman was but only watches Peridot walk up to the woman and give her a hug. That alone was rather shocking to see. Peridot wasn't a social person, she didn't like people touching her let alone touching other people. It leads Jasper to assume it was someone Peridot knew well or had a relationship with in the past.

"I had no idea you moved back here."

"Yeah, was a surprise for everyone. Guess the south couldn't handle me." She chuckles, pulling back from Peridot.

"Oh, Jasper. This is Malachite."

"Call me Mal or Mala, whichever suits your taste. I've got to finish some work but my number is still the same so text me later."

Malachite leaves and Peridot turns back to Jasper. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to pick up my order and grab some lube." She sighs, not wanting to avoid the question she was dying to know. "Who was that?"

"Mala?" Jasper nods. "Uh, we had a brief relationship."

"Oh." It was the only thing Jasper said and Peridot can tell immediately something is bothering her but she won't answer any more questions about it.

Jasper heads back to the register, purchasing her things and leaving to head back to her car. She can feel the onset of jealousy and she knows there was nothing to be jealous about. Malachite wasn't dating Peridot and it wasn't like Peridot would up and leave her to be with her.

She waits for Peridot who takes a little longer when she goes back into the shop to purchase something. When she does come to the car, Peridot opens the passenger door, placing her bag down and shutting the door after she gets into the car. She looks up at Jasper, "is something wrong?"

Jasper shrugs as she turns on the car. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend I'm okay and pretend that I'm not bothered or jealous by her." Jasper learned a long time to be honest to the person she was dating and to not hide her true feelings. As much as it pained her to be honest about something like this.

"Why does she bother you?"

"Because I just didn't know she the person you had a relationship with. Like, look at her." Maybe it was because the woman was taller and better looking or was able to get Peridot to sleep with her and that made Jasper jealous. She knew their sexual relationship was something that would develop in the future, and the fact Peridot had a relationship with someone which was solely based on sex frustrated her. It made her feel as if she was not good enough for Peridot.

"It wasn't even a real relationship. We just hung out a lot and drank and the only time we ever did anything together was when we were so drunk we couldn't remember anything the next morning. Our relationship wasn't based off actual interest in each other for anything else than sex that I don't remember."

"But…" Jasper sighs, stopping herself. "I'm sorry. You just looked so happy to see her and I guess I just thought of every situation where you dump me for her."

"Look, I love you, but you sound crazy." Peridot shakes her head as she begins to put her seat belt on.

It takes Jasper a moment to process what Peridot has just said and she turns to her, opens her mouth to speak and Peridot interrupts her.

"No, not like that Like, I love you as a friend. You're…A good friend, great friend, great girlfriend" She drops her face into her hands and groans. She was not in love with Jasper, well, not yet anyway. "Pretend that didn't happen. I just wouldn't break up with you just because of her, and if I decided I wanted to have a relationship with her again I would clearly talk to you about that."

"I just want you to know that you can be honest with me and tell me how you feel. Not just because of what you just said, but in general. This relationship won't work if we aren't honest about how we feel."

"No, I know." Peridot drops her hands back to her lap, leaning against the car seat. "I just am not very vocal about this sort of stuff. Can we just…Talk about something else for now?"

"Yeah, okay." She says as she buckles her seat belt in, "so, Peridot." She starts, putting her car into drive, "what did you buy?"

Peridot looks down at the bag against her feet, blushing at the thought of telling Jasper what exactly she had purchased. "It's none of your business. Just drive your stupid car."

Jasper laughs as she pulls out of her parking spot and heads back onto the road.


	16. Chapter 16

I definitely had a lot of issues continuing on with this story? I feel like I want to write a lot of things and I'm trying to rush where I want to go. So, I'm trying to make things work? I don't really love this chapter and it should have been part of the last chapter but I split it up. I'm hoping I can write more and update more for this

* * *

Jasper gets a text from Pearl the moment she and Peridot return to the car after stopping off for lunch at a small diner in the city. However, one text from Pearl turns into twelve and they slowly become an essay as to why Pearl was running behind schedule for today. Jasper ignores that part, scrolling to know if she was finally allowed to come over and pick up her lingerie. After the tenth message she tells Jasper she was free to come over and Jasper only responds with a one letter response of 'k' to annoy Pearl before heading off to the suburbs to her home.

This trip to Pearl's warranted information about Jasper that Peridot had never asked about but had always been curious to know. How she and Pearl met and what their relationship had been. Peridot remembers that Pearl told her a little information about herself, the lingerie business she built herself out of her love for fashion, but nothing more than that. It was clear to her however, that her and Jasper's relationship was more than just friends or friends with benefits. They had a connection and a relationship that Peridot wanted to know more about because she was interested in Jasper's life and that meant her relationships with other women.

Jasper gladly explains her relationship with Pearl, but it was a bit complicated and started back when Jasper had just turned eighteen. Pearl was looking for models and Jasper had happily obliged since she was looking for money for college. One thing had led to another and the two had slept together and Jasper became an impromptu model for her site. Pearl introduced Jasper to a lot of the parties she had gone to and even directors who had been looking for porn stars. At the end of the day, Pearl was the person that encouraged Jasper to start doing porn and helped her create her own website and build her fan base to what it was today. There was more to it of course, but it involved Pearl's complex relationships which Jasper didn't feel as if it was appropriate to talk about without her permission or her in the car with them.

The simpler explanation is that Pearl was Jasper's best friend and her mentor in the beginning of her career. Any other information would have to come directly from Pearl herself.

Coming to Pearl's house made Peridot incredibly anxious because she was so unsure about Pearl. Even if Jasper had been such great friends with and had this incredibly deep and complex relationship, Peridot only knew Pearl as the woman who made lingerie—which Peridot still refused to talk about, or let Jasper see in her due to her embarrassment—and who semi-flirted with her at Jasper's porn shoot. Peridot does not want to go inside of Pearl's house because of how nervous she is, but she tries to swallow her feelings to keep herself calm. It just was not working very well. Peridot regretted coming with Jasper because she compared herself to Pearl. Not due to appearance solely—because Peridot knew she was attractive—but because the length of their friendship. She wasn't jealous that Jasper and Pearl had a previous relationship, just that Pearl had known Jasper longer than Peridot has. If Peridot could, she would want to go back and time and have known Jasper first.

There were other comparisons as well, such as the differences between both of their homes was the fact that Pearl had fashion sense. Peridot's home had become an amalgam of stuff while the outside of Pearl's house has a well-tended garden, Victorian pillars framing the doorway, and an overall sense of feeling put together. When Jasper unlocks the door with a spare key she has, Peridot is the first to walk inside and even the inside of Pearl's house feels like she has stepped into an old fashion house with the smell of fresh wood and books overwhelming her. It was lovely, the furniture looked was hand crafted with its carved-leaf crest and scrolled arms. The upholstery reminded Peridot of something she had seen in old fashioned movies and it made her question if Pearl was interested in past eras or just liked the fashion.

"Take off your shoes." Jasper instructs and Peridot immediately follows, slipping them off and putting them in this small space by the door that Peridot assumes was used for that purpose alone.

"It's so…Clean in here." Peridot comments, not sure what to say about the place.

"Yeah, that's Pearl for you. If you let her over your house, she'd clean it for you.

"I'll keep that in mind." Peridot crosses her arms as she walks across the hardwood floor, eyeing the bookshelf which covers the wall from floor to ceiling . "What's she doing anyway?"

"Probably cleaning up from her last client. Want to see something weird?"

She turns back to Jasper, "yes, yes I do."

Jasper comes closer to the bookshelf, scanning the spines of the books until she finds the one she is looking for and pulls it from the shelf. She ushers Peridot to follow her, sitting down on the couch and opening the book. "Back when I was eighteen, Pearl used me as a model for a book she wrote about making lingerie." She flips through a few pages, stopping on a specific page which was one of Pearl's earlier designs. It was two separate photos, one was a floor length, sheer robe and the second was just the lace panties which went with it.

"You had short hair." It's the first thing Peridot notices, the short length of Jasper's hair sitting just above her shoulders.

"I love how you immediately notice it." Jasper laughs as Peridot takes the book from her. "I figured you've never seen the first couple videos I ever did, or else you would have mentioned it."

"Currently, I think the earliest video I've seen is the abandoned house."

"Fuck, that's old. I started growing my hair out that year. So, this photo was not that long after I turned eighteen, and a few months after that I started working for a company. You know, I had an undercut for a while."

Peridot immediately turns to look at Jasper.

"What?"

"I need pictures."

"Why?"

"You know, for research." Peridot says, making Jasper laugh again. "Did she use you for other books?"

"No, but I think she still has photos of me in her portfolio and probably on her blog. She likes to dress up women in lingerie and take photos of them." Jasper pauses for a moment, wondering if she should explain what exactly Pearl does with these women.

"That's pretty typical though, isn't it?"

"Yeah but, Pearl tends to sleep with them?"

Peridot clears her throat, "well, that's interesting. It's getting late, we should go now."

"Peridot." Jasper says softly, and Peridot groans. "If you aren't comfortable with her flirting with you, tell her. She doesn't have ulterior motive, if you say no, she'll back off."

Peridot groans louder.

Jasper has spoken to Peridot enough in the time they've known each other to understand exactly why Peridot was whining and groaning about this. It wasn't that she was didn't want to talk about it because she was uncomfortable talking about it, it was because she was embarrassed about how she felt. "You know…Unless, you're interested in her."

"Stop talking." Peridot says immediately and Jasper grins, knowing she was right.

"I told you I was comfortable with you having other relationships, but Pearl's relationships are strictly friends-with-benefits. Well, last I knew they were. I'm really curious what you like about her."

"I'm not going to tell you."

Jasper pouts playfully, "if you don't tell me…I guess I can't show you the pictures of my old hair or the original videos I've done."

"You're a horrible person. Depriving me, your loving girlfriend, of such important photos and video evidence."

Jasper laughs, sitting up straight when she notices Pearl come into the room with another woman. "Oh, Bismuth hey!" Jasper stands up from the couch, going over to greet the woman.

Peridot stays in her seat, shifting uncomfortably and watching them chat. She feels awkward, not perfectly comfortable with Jasper's friends or herself really. She tries to listen to the conversation, only because she hears someone mention her name and Jasper points at her briefly, Bismuth waving to her. Peridot cannot help but wave back awkwardly, wanting to hightail it out of there. If she was brave, she would get up and say hello, but knowing herself she would either panic or trip over her words until the person left. But Peridot doesn't have to do that because Bismuth does leave, and she feels a little bit more comfortable in the room.

"I didn't know you convince Bismuth of all people to wear your stuff." Jasper speaks as she crosses her arms.

"Well, of course. I am very talented after all."

Jasper rolls her eyes.

"You two can both come up to my room and I'll give you what I made. I know you were focused on…Whatever it is that your idea was, but I didn't like it. I decided to make something else for you."

"You're not very good at doing what people pay you to do."

Pearl smiles, "trust me when I say this is better." She ushers the women to following her, heading back through the kitchen and to a small hallway that lead to Pearl's studio. "I'm sorry if it's messy in here." She immediately states, moving a chair ever so slightly so it lines up with the rest.

"Messy? You?" Jasper says sarcastically.

"While I do want to see the look on your face when you try this on, I unfortunately have other things to do today." She walks to the large island in the back of the room, picking up a white box and bringing it over to Jasper. "Although…While you are both here." She pauses, Jasper taking the box from her. "I'm very interested in taking Peridot's measurements." She turns to Peridot, "I know I have asked before and if you are uncomfortable, I completely understand, but I am willing to create anything for you. It doesn't necessarily have to be lingerie, that just happens to be my strong suit."

"Uh…Maybe? I don't even know what I'd want to wear?"

"Jasper, will you be a dear and bring this to your car while I speak with her?" Pearl asks as she begins to walk to her desk.

"Sure. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Peridot tries to protest but Jasper pushes her gently in Pearl's direction, and Peridot groans internally as she follows Pearl to her desk. With Jasper gone, Peridot feels even more nervous than she did originally.

"Have you tried on the first piece that I made?" Pearl asks, turning her books around so Peridot could look at the pages.

Peridot glances at them momentarily, noticing they were books of Pearl's designs. "Yeah."

"And what did you think?"

"I don't know? It was nice, I guess?" Peridot shrugs.

"Did it fit? I honestly had to use the information Jasper gave me, so I would understand if it was not a perfect fit."

"The bottom was small…? I mean, I guess I don't see myself wearing something like that."

"That is exactly why I brought out my books. I want to know if anything catches your eyes whether it shape, design, the length, anything at all. You do not have to decide now. Take them home with you and take some time to decide what you are most interested in. We can decide color next time." Pearl smiles and Peridot only nods in response, closing the books and piling on top of one another. "I just need you to stand on that platform so I can take some basic measurements. It won't take long."

Peridot has no idea why she obliges, turning to locate what exactly Pearl was talking about before noticing the group of mirrors in the corner of the room and the round platform on the ground. She does not understand exactly what its purpose is, but she walks towards it, stepping onto it and waits there. Jasper comes back into the room when she does so.

"I've got a question." Jasper asks Pearl as she closes the door behind her.

"Yes?" Pearl responds as she walks over to Peridot, using her tablet to bring up a table to begin charting Peridot's information.

"Why the hell did you make me a coat?"

"It's not a coat, it's a robe. I'm sure you will look lovely in it." Pearl takes her measurements during this argument with Jasper and cannot help but laugh about it.

"I need to stop asking you to make things for me."

"Trust me, Jasper. It is much better than whatever it is that you wanted originally."

"I'll wear it, but I won't like it."

"We both know that you are lying." Pearl smiles as she begins putting numbers into her chart. "Peridot, what sort of fashion are you interested in?"

Peridot shrugs in response.

"I'm going to send you over some choices…You just need to rate them and pick which you like better. I can design some concepts based on them." She finishes her chart and looks up at them both. "you two are free to leave. Don't forget the books." She speaks as she leaves the room.

Peridot looks at Jasper, "so...Can we get coffee on the way home?"

"Fine." Jasper responds, shaking her head in annoyance.


End file.
